Just Rose
by MorningSkies
Summary: She is the daughter of heroes, he is the son of Death Eaters; who else would she ever fall in love with?
1. Chapter One

**I own nothing because unfortunately I'm not JK Rowling **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Rose's POV_

Ever since I was born my family and the various family friends that are always around have told me how great Hogwarts is. The first day is especially brilliant, I remember my grandfather telling me excitedly, because no one knows each other and everyone is great friends by the time the train arrives in Hogsmede station.

It'll be different for me, I know it. Because everyone already knows my name. Rose Weasley. Daughter of the famous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and niece of the great Harry Potter. Not that I don't like my family- I love them dearly. But sometimes I wish I could just be Rose.

On the day of 1st September I wake early and lay in bed staring at my celling for a long while. I'm not quite sure what I feel, excited, sad, terrified. I doubt there's an emotion I don't feel at the moment.

At seven o clock I hear my parents moving around the house. There's a knock on my door and it's pushed open.

'Rose?'

I look up at my mum standing in the doorway, 'Yeah?'

She smiles at me, 'Nervous?'

I grin back, 'Petrified.'

'Don't worry, you'll be absolutely brilliant.'

Ah, another thing to worry about- being as clever as Hermione 'Twelve OWLS eight NEWTS' Granger. Oh, and making the Gryffindor Quidditch team. No pressure then Rose.

Thanks to my overly organised nature, all my stuff is packed, including my new tawny owl that is perched in her cage ready to go. I giggle for a moment, imagining the chaos at Al's house as they run around searching for robes and quills and stuff. James is going into his second year and Al his first like me. Neither of them is famed for being organised.

I quickly change into Muggle clothing, not wanting to change into my robes until I'm on the train. Not like Lucy, I just know she'll arrive fully dressed, hat on and everything. Not that anyone would expect anything less than that of Percy Weasley, Minister of Magic's daughter. Randomly I'm suddenly cheered by the thought of having so many of my cousins around me. Al, Roxanne and I are all starting today. Lucy, James and Fred are in their second year and Dominique, Louis and Molly are there as well.

There's another knock on my door and this time my dad's standing there. Smiling sadly.

'Hey, Rosie, looking forward to Hogwarts?'

I shrug and grin, 'Sort of, but I'm scared.'

He laughs, 'So was I before I went, I thought I'd be sitting on my own for the whole way there!'

'Did you?'

'Nah, for some mad reason I chose to sit in the same compartment as your Uncle Harry and you know what happened from then on.'

My dad picked up my trunk for me then wandered downstairs with it, leaving me alone with my thoughts. But not for long.

'Hiya, Rose!'

My God, how many people live in this house?

'Alright, Hugo?'

'I'm so jealous!' whines my nine year old brother, 'Why do you get to go and I don't?'

'Because you're still a midget!'

'No! I'm a giant!' he stands on his tip-toes to try and prove his point.

The quicker I escape this mad house, the better.

At the station, I stand nervously with my parents and Hugo, attracting a few looks from people who obviously recognise my dad, who is deputy head of the Auror Office, or my mum, who is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Where is Al? I've already seen Lucy and Molly prancing around. To be fair, Molly isn't too bad but Lucy is awful. My dad she's like Percy.

'Oh, there's Lily!' shouts Hugo happily.

I look up quickly and thankfully see Al, walking alongside James and looking slightly sick.

'Hiya,' I mutter to him.

'Hey.' he grins nervously back.

We're like brother and sister; we always know how the other's feeling.

My dad starts talking loudly about Gryffindor. My stomach drops unpleasantly; if I don't get sorted into Gryffindor I've no idea what'll do. Maybe Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but Hufflepuff would just be embarrassing and Slytherin is too horrific to think about.

I hug my parents tightly, and then Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and I hurry to get on the train with Al.

I look at him and grin.

'This is it,' he says, 'we're going to Hogwarts.'

_Scorpius' POV_

I've never been so excited in my life. End of subject.

I've been dreaming off Hogwarts ever since I was old enough to know what it was, and now I'm going. Unlike most of the other children, I'm not overcome at the thought of leaving my parents. Yes, I love them and yes they love me but I can't wait for some space. For my whole life I've been Scorpius Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater, and now I get to be whoever I want to be, away from my parents' watchful eyes.

My father has worked tirelessly to rebuild the family's reputation and he's been reasonably successful. He has a brilliant job at the Ministry and a wide social circle, yet I've noticed that there's always been something unsaid, hidden secrets, a buried past. I don't know the full extent of my family's crimes- I don't want to know- but I know that my father has never forgotten them. I get on fairly well with him but we have our issues. For some reason I've managed to grow up believing the opposite of the pure-blood mania he still clings to and that's driven a wedge between us.

So as I sit here now, alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, I know that what I'm going to will be better than what I've just left.

Suddenly the door of my compartment is slid open and two first years come in. One is a boy of average height, with shocking green eyes and a mass of unruly dark hair. The other is a girl who's so pretty I feel a bit odd, with wavy brown hair and deep blue eyes. My father pointed them out on the platform- Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. So people have come to laugh at me already then?

'Hello,' she says politely, 'Can we sit in here, there's not much room anywhere else.'

'Yes,' I mutter, they're only here to make fun of who my father is, I know it.

Rose raises her eyebrows, 'Wow, that was rude considering you don't appear to know anyone yet.'

I shrug.

Albus who has remained silent until now throws himself into a seat and says to his cousin, 'Oh, leave him alone, Rose.'

She glares at him and sits down opposite. But a moment later she's turned to me again.

'So, you're Scorpius Malfoy?'

'Yep.'

'My father told me to beat you in every test.'

I can't help laughing, 'My father told me something similar.'

'Ah, so you understand overbearing parents as well?'

'Oh yeah. I'm dead if I'm not in Slytherin.'

Albus turns an odd greenish colour.

'Don't', he says, 'I just know I'm going to end up in Slytherin and everyone will think I'm so weird. Harry Potter's son in the Death Eater's house.'

'Well I hope I'm in Gryffindor,' interjects Rose- clearly she likes to talk- 'And I'm sure you will be as well Al.'

'I hope I am', I say quietly.

'Really?' she looks at me curiously.

I shrug, 'Maybe break my family's tradition.'

'Okay, let's stop talking about houses!' moans Al suddenly.

Rose and I laugh and I realise with a jolt that I may have just made two friends.

It turns out Al's worries were unfounded because as soon as the sorting hat touches his head it screams 'Gryffindor' just as it does for Rose. When it's my turn I hear whispers as I stumble up to the cracked stool and lift the surprisingly heavy hat onto my head. I sit there for what feels like an eternity, wondering how bad my Slytherin classmates will be, knowing how pleased my family will be. I look in the direction of the table so I'm ready to head towards it, when the brim of the hat opens and it bellows to a silent and stunned hall, 'Gryffindor!'

* * *

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter :) Please please please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing belongs to me, it's all JK Rowling's.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Six years later_**

_Scorpius' POV_

Where are my Quidditch robes? I stick my head under my bed and pull out a few things but no robes. Hmmm. Everything else is packed for my return to Hogwarts tomorrow except them. I've been Chaser on the Gryffindor team since second year along with Rose and Al, something which is a constant source of annoyance to my father simply because it's not the Slytherin Quidditch team.

I wander downstairs looking for my parents and find my mother standing in the entrance hall biting her fingernails.

'Oh, hello, Scorpius.'

'Er, hi,' I say, wondering idly what's going on, 'Have you seen my Quidditch robes?'

'Yes they're in the drawing room where you left them yesterday.'

Of course.

I go and grab them then on my way back upstairs find my mother still in the same position.

'What's wrong, mum?'

'Oh, nothing, your father's just gone to meet them.'

'Them?'

Realisation dawns on me slowly, 'No!' I exclaim in horror.

'Oh Scorpius, don't be so melodramatic!'

'Hello, Scorpius' says a voice behind me.

'Hello,' I reply sullenly to my grandfather.

'We've not seen you for a while,' adds Narcissa.

'What a shame!' I mutter sarcastically.

My mother glares at me. My father looks very uncomfortable. Narcissa raises her eyebrows in shock. Lucius frowns deeply.

What to do now? Apologise and have dinner with them? Nah, I think. And with that I wave my Gryffindor Quidditch robes around and shout, 'Got to go, need to write a letter to Albus Potter' as I run up the stairs.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

'No way did you actually do that!' I exclaim.

'Yep,' laughs Scorpius, 'You should've seen my grandfather's face!'

I watch him laughing and smile. Scorpius is the last person on Earth to deserve a psychotic family, he's so lovely. I look at him for a moment. He's grown a lot over the summer and has got a tan. His hair is in its unusual floppy state, hanging over his forehead but it looks good I realise. I feel odd for a moment; sure Scorpius is good looking but he's just my friend.

I push these thoughts aside as we reach the prefects' compartment which already looks pretty full.

Scorpius grimaces at me and winks, 'Ready?'

I roll my eyes as I slide open the door. Lucy pounces on us immediately.

'Ah, Rose, Scorpius, come in, come in.'

She's practically jumping around with excitement; the other prefects giving her various looks of apprehension. 'Did you know I'd been made Head Girl?'

'You've only mentioned it every minute all summer.'

She laughs her fake laugh and ushers us into seats opposite her. The new Head Boy, Michael something, just sits in silence, obviously wondering how he ended up working with her.

'Well,' begins Lucy, 'Sixth year prefects, welcome back, fifth year prefects, welcome to the club.'

Oh my God.

'I know we're going to have a great year together, upholding the rules but still having fun! And you never know, maybe next year I'll be handing my badge to one of you lucky girls. Better focus a bit more on school rather than Quidditch, Rose,' she shoots at me quickly.

I splutter, I got twelve outstandings in my OWLs! Lucy and I have always had a bit of a rivalry ever since we were toddlers. She can't stand the fact that I do at least as well as her in class- often better- and also have a life outside of work.

Scorpius is silently shaking with laughter next to me. I resist the temptation to look at him, knowing I won't be able to stop myself becoming hysterical with giggles. Lucy drones on for another half an hour, telling us all pointless stuff that everyone already knows. I feel my concentration start to ebb away and content myself with whispering stuff about her to Scorpius. Mean but funny.

After an eternity we're released and told to do patrols up and down the corridors. I tell off a third year for hitting his friend with a broomstick and decide I've fulfilled my task, so Scorpius and I head to find our friends. We discover Al sitting in a compartment with Roxanne Weasley, another sixth year and my best girl friend, and the Scamander twins, Lysander and Lorcan.

'Hey Scorpius,' they all chorus having seen me regularly during the summer.

'Hiya' grins Scorpius; he turns to his best friend, 'Alright Al?'

They do some odd handshake hug thing that I've only ever seen guys do and begin chatting about Quidditch straight away.

I turn to Roxanne, 'I saw Sam on the platform, he's looking for you.'

Roxanne's been dating Samuel Finnegan for a few months. She sees it as casual but he wants something more. Not that anyone would be able to get commitment out of Roxanne, she must be the most laid back girl ever.

She shrugs at the fact that her boyfriend's looking for her, 'He'll find me.'

I roll my eyes, 'He's so nice Rox, don't be mean.'

'I'm not!' she exclaims, looking offended, 'I'm just not one of those girls who has to fawn over her boyfriend. Where's Daniel anyway?'

Daniel Wood has been my boyfriend for five months now, he's Keeper in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

'I don't know actually, we'd arranged to meet on the train. He's probably just saying hi to his friends.'

'You're not still going out with Wood are you?' demands Scorpius suddenly.

Not this again. Neither Al nor Scorpius like Wood, they think he's arrogant or something. He's not; he just knows he's a good Quidditch player.

'Yes, Scorpius, I am actually.'

'God, I would've thought you'd have seen sense over the summer.'

'Oh because you know all about relationships,' I tease. Scorpius is the biggest player in Hogwarts apart from Al's elder brother James. He has girls flocking round him and he dates each one for about a week before moving on to the next one in the queue.

'Hey! I have loads of relationship experience!' he smirks.

I roll my eyes, 'yeah, of course you do. Relationships with broom cupboards more like. Or in them at least.'

He can't argue with that. 'Fine you win, but if Wood comes in here I'm leaving.'

'So how was your summer, Scorpius?' asks Al, obviously sensing an argument and changing the subject.

'Alright. I spent most of my time flying in the grounds.'

'Don't you ever get bored?' I ask. Coming from the world's largest family I find it odd when I'm alone for a mere hour.

He shrugs, 'Not really, I'm used to it. Prefer it to when my grandparents come round. I don't think I've ever had a dinner without them without arguing.'

Not for the first time I feel a stab of sympathy for Scorpius. He doesn't deserve such a family; he's such a good person. I move over to sit next to him and put my arm around him. It's a bit of an inside joke. I used to do it in first year when I was taller than both him and Al. Now of course they're both over six feet, but it's still funny.

He cheers up immediately and puts his arm around me.

'You're great, Rosie,' he whispers to me.

Suddenly the compartment door slides open and Daniel Wood strolls in frowning.

'What are you doing with my girlfriend, Malfoy?'

This irritates me straight away, 'With me? I'm perfectly capable of deciding what I do myself.'

'Whatever,' Daniel shrugs and wedges himself into the seat between me and Scorpius.

He tries to kiss me but I pull away. There are five other people in the compartment who might not want to see that. Daniel does his trademark annoyed sigh and leans back in his seat.

'You're meant to be my girlfriend, Rose.'

'Excuse me! It's up to her what she does!' says Scorpius suddenly and loudly.

'It's alright Scorpius,' I say.

The silence that follows is incredibly awkward and lasts for several minutes; no one wants to say anything to each other.

'Right, I'll just go,' says Scorpius and he gets up out of his seat.

'Oh don't go!' I say with perhaps a bit too much feeling.

He smiles at me, 'Don't worry Rosie, I'll go and do the prefect patrol.'

He heads out of the door.

Don't go.

* * *

**Please review it makes me want to write more :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

_Scorpius' POV_

I'm lying on my bed in the Gryffindor sixth year boys' dormitory thinking about this and that when the door bangs open and Al rushes in looking excited.

'Scorpius!' he shouts.

'Albus!' I yell back jokingly.

'Rose has broken up with Daniel!'

I jump up so quickly I smack my head on one of the bed posts, almost knocking myself out. I see stars for a moment. 'What did you say?'

'They've just broken up.'

I try to act nonchalant which is pretty hard after what I've just done. 'And why are you telling me?'

Albus sees through my attempt at indifference and bursts out laughing, 'because I know you've had a crush on her for years.'

Yep, he's right. I've liked Rose for as long as I can remember. She's quite easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, one hundred times better looking than her part- veela cousins. I'd thought I'd hidden it well. I'd dated countless girls and not told a soul about my feelings for Rose. Obviously I'm not as discreet as I'd thought.

'How do you know?' I demand of Al.

'Just the way you are with her! You're so indifferent about other girls. A couple of shags in a broom cupboard and that's it. But with her you're so, well, nice.' He finishes lamely.

I shake my head, the guy sees right through me.

'Well I can't do anything about it; she's just broken up with Daniel.'

'Ask her to Hogsmede this Saturday.'

Actually he may have a good idea there. The first Hogsmede weekend of term has become something of a legend in recent years. It's basically compulsory to go with a date and if you're a fifth year or older and you've not got one you become a bit of a social pariah for a few days. I was planning on going with Daisy Newton, a sixth year Ravenclaw; would it be really bad to let her down and ask Rose instead? Probably, but the lure of spending a day alone with Rose is too tempting.

'I'm only asking her as a friend though' I warn Al, 'she's my best friend and I don't want to wreck anything.'

'Hey! I thought I was your best friend.'

I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at him.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I feel like bursting into one of those girl power songs that Muggle girl bands sing. I've finally ended things with Daniel and I feel nothing but relief. I spoke to him after Charms and it was surprisingly amicable considering how possessive he usually is. Now I'm free to do what I want without him moaning, such as talk to my male best friends without being accused of cheating.

I'm practically skipping down the steps to the dungeon Potions' classroom when Scorpius catches up with me.

'Hiya,' I say in a sing-song voice.

'Hey, Rose, are you alright about the Daniel thing?'

'I'm more than alright! I'm over the moon. I didn't realise how much of a downer he was on my mood!'

Scorpius laughs, 'Well since we're both single, fancy going to Hogsmede with me this weekend as friends? We can go in that disgusting tea-shop and laugh at all the couples.'

My heart leaps. I immediately scold myself. He's just my friend! He doesn't see me as a potential girlfriend! And I shouldn't want him too either!

'Yeah okay, but I'm not going anywhere near that tea place! You can buy me a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks instead.'

'Deal.'

I lean over and hug him, 'thanks for being a great friend. Wait, you're not letting anyone else down are you?'

'Nah, its fine.'

'Alright then, it's a date!'

Is it just me or did his eyes sparkle slightly when I said that?

Oh please say they did.

* * *

On the morning of the Hogsmede trip I seem to pay more attention to my appearance than I would normally do for a day in the village. I steal Roxanne's black skinnies and pair them with a floral print top that I bought when I went Muggle clothes shopping with her last summer. I use hair potion to make my brown ringlets glossy and sweep make up across my face.

'How do I look?' I ask Roxanne when I meet her in the common room.

'A-mazing!' she grins then winks, 'any particular reason why you're dressing up?'

I blush and shake my head; unsure of my own feelings about Scorpius let alone what I should say to Roxanne about it.

My cousin Lucy's shrill voice breaks my thinking, 'Rose, where are you going dressed like that?'

'Hogsmede.'

'My God, is there any make-up left in the world or is it all on your face?'

Ah the wittiness of Lucy Weasley.

I ignore her and head out of the portrait hole towards the entrance hall where I'm meeting Scorpius. He's standing there waiting for me, looking good in jeans and a simple sweater.

Stop it, Rose!

'Hey,' he grins at me, 'shall we go?'

We head into the village, talking about everything but particularly Quidditch; it's the team trials tomorrow afternoon. We reach the Three Broomsticks and head towards the bar.

'Two Butterbeers please,' Scorpius asks the barmaid.

I reach for my purse but he bats my hand away.

'I'll get them.

'Are you sure, I can pay.'

He looks at me, 'it's just a drink Rose.'

Not for the first time I wonder just how much money Scorpius has. He never mentions it but it's obvious from the quality of all his stuff and how he always buys me stuff when we're in Hogsmede.

'I've got to waste my family's money somehow,' he adds as we sit down at a table.

'That's your inheritance!'

He shrugs, 'I'm not planning on using it. I'm going to make my own money; I need to if I'm going to move out when I'm seventeen.'

'You're leaving home next summer?' I feel a pang of sympathy plus an odd desire to invite him to live with me. Oh my father would love that.

He nods, 'Definitely.'

'But I thought you got on okay with your father.'

'I do sometimes; I don't get on with his beliefs.'

I frown, 'does he know about me?'

'About you?'

'Yeah, I mean does he know we're friends?' I qualify quickly.

'Yeah and he's not happy about it. Not that he has any right to be judgemental about anything.'

'My father doesn't know I'm friends with you,' I add quietly, 'I've made Al not say anything, it's just easier.'

He raises his eyebrows, oh I hope I've not upset him. After all, his father has to be a whole lot less understanding than mine.

'I'm sorry, I-'

He cuts me off by leaning over the table and reaching for my hand.

Whoa!

'It doesn't matter. You're my best friend Rose, I don't really care what my father or your father thinks.'

'Me neither,' I smile.

'Oh really?' asks a horribly familiar voice from behind me.

I turn round in slow motion and almost have a heart attack. Watching me holding hands with Scorpius Malfoy are my father and my uncle Harry.

Shit.

* * *

**I've only had one review so far! :( so I'm literally begging anyone to review- please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything because I'm not JK Rowling :(**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

'Hello, dad,' I say in a casual voice, as though my dad's not just caught me holding hands with the son of his arch enemy.

'Erm, hello, Mr Weasley,' mutters Scorpius nervously, 'Mr Potter,' he adds.

My father ignores him as though no one has spoken, but Uncle Harry manages a polite, 'hello.'

'Can I have a word, Rose?' asks my dad, obviously trying to keep his voice even.

God the man needs to relax.

'I'll see you outside, Rose,' says Scorpius; Harry melts away into the crowd as well.

'So,' begins my dad.

'So what?'

'Don't be cheeky with me Rose.'

'Well don't drag me away from one of my friends.'

He pauses to think for a moment then obviously decides to get straight to the point, 'I don't want you having anything to do with Malfoy. His entire family is bad news.'

Anger flares up inside me in an instant, 'Excuse me? Do you know him? No, didn't think so.'

'I knew his father!'

We're both practically shouting now and a few people are watching avidly; I notice Lucy staring from the other end of the bar, a smile playing round her lips.

'He's nothing like his father! Now if you excuse me, dad, I'm going.'

And with that I storm out of the pub leaving dad and Harry to have a drink or whatever it was they were in there for. Probably to spy on me actually. God my dad is annoying. How is he being prejudice against Scorpius any different than Scorpius' family being prejudice?

Scorpius is standing across the street, hands in pockets, pretending to look in Honeydukes' window. I head over to him.

'Hey.'

He looks up and I notice a sad expression taking over his features. For the millionth time this term, I feel a pang of sympathy.

'Hi,' he says simply.

Ugh I'd forgotten that when something upsets or annoys him it's virtually impossible to get him to talk about it.

'Well my dad and I had words.'

'Yeah, thought you would.'

Without either of us saying anything we both start heading back towards Hogwarts; the day has lost its fun.

'You know I don't care what he thinks.'

Scorpius turns to me and looks at me for a long moment. What is he thinking?

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

Oh I hope so much that I've not caused problems for her and her dad. It's all my fault for suggesting today. Maybe I should've taken the Ravenclaw girl after all.

After a while I say something, 'I don't want to cause issues with your family, Rose, by being your friend.'

I expect her to sound as mournful and upset as I probably do but instead she suddenly starts shouting at me.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Obviously you don't know anything about me despite us being best friends for six years!'

What the hell? Why is she shouting at me?

I throw my hands up in defence, 'What are you on about? I'm apologising for what happened!'

'Well I don't want you to! Just get it into your thick skull that you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that, let alone what my narrow minded dad thinks!'

I'm momentarily stunned, something which doesn't happen that often.

Then I can't help but grin.

'You're my best friend too,' I grin like a five year old then add, 'Seriously though Rose, I'm not- I mean- I'm closer to you than anyone, even Al.'

She stares at me for a moment, and not for the first time I'm struck by her beauty.

'I feel the same' she mutters quietly.

Surprising myself, I burst out laughing, 'Poor Al! We're meant to be some kind of trio and here you and I are declaring undying friendship without him!'

She rolls her eyes, 'I'm sure he'll live.'

I suddenly realise we've reached the castle; I'd been so busy expressing embarrassing amounts of emotion to notice how far we'd walked.

'You going to the common room?' I ask.

'Oh shoot, I'm meant to be meeting McGonagall to talk about that Transfiguration test. I'll see you at dinner.'

I feel a moment's disappointment that I won't see her again for a few hours but cheer up when she leans in to give me a hug. Is it appropriate to notice how nice your best friend's hair smells? Probably not.

I practically skip up to the common room which I find deserted so I go up to the dormitory where Al is lying on his bed already back from Hogsmede.

He looks up when I enter and says, 'Hiya.'

I get straight to the point, 'what do you think my chances are of surviving an attack from the deputy head of the Auror office?'

'Not very high, why?'

'I think I'm in love with his daughter.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please keep reviewing :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Scorpius' POV_

Al says nothing for a few moments, he just stares at me mouth wide open.

'Wow,' is all he says.

'Very articulate.'

I throw myself down on my bed and look up at the celling.

'Does she like you too?' asks Al suddenly.

My mood deflates immediately; does Rose like me? I have no idea. She's never given any hint that she has. Suddenly I have a horrific vision of me declaring my love for Rose in the middle of the Great Hall and her laughing in my face. I feel queasy all of a sudden.

'I don't know,' I reply to Al, then decide to be honest, 'I don't think so.'

Al pauses for a moment, 'I disagree' he says eventually.

My head shoots up, 'what?!'

'I think she's liked you for a while too.'

I jump up from my bed, 'right, I have to go and tell her.'

'Wait!'

I turn back to Al, 'what?'

'You've not thought this through properly. Have you thought about how hard it's going to be for you both? Your dad's not going to be happy.'

I don't know what to say, my mind is whirling. My own father's opinions are irrelevant, I can deal with him but all I can think of is the look on Ron Weasley's face when he saw us in Hogsmede. A wave of an unexpected, almost grief like feeling washes over me.

'I can't put her through that,' I say quietly.

Al looks at me sadly but doesn't say anything.

The melancholy mood is broken when the door is shoved open and Lucas Corner strides in, another sixth year Gryffindor and the biggest twat I've ever has the misfortune to meet.

Before he has time to utter whatever retort he's thought of, Al swears at him.

'Alright, I'm going, don't want to wreck your moment boys.'

'God he's an idiot,' says Al.

I don't say anything; I lay on my bed for the rest of the day, just thinking of Rose.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

'He held your hand?' gasps Roxanne excitedly. She may be in the most relaxed relationship in history but she still loves a bit of romance.

'Yeah but I'm not sure it meant anything.'

We're both sitting on my bed in the girls' dormitory and I'm filling her in on what happened in Hogsmede.

Roxanne rolls her eyes, 'Well you're just going to have to find out.'

'How? It's not like I'm going to ask him.'

She winks at me, 'Rose Weasley, just flirt like you've never flirted before.'

* * *

The next morning at breakfast I shove Al down the bench and sit down next to Scorpius.

'Hey,' I grin.

I wonder if I should do the whole eyelash fluttering thing, or is it too early in the morning for that?

'Hi,' he says rather coolly.

What?

I ignore his attitude and press on, 'So, you ready for the trials?'

'Yeah, guess so.'

'Oh don't be nervous, you're the best flyer I've ever seen.'

Someone snorts with laughter behind me.

'Well I hate to break up this romantic moment but both of you down to the pitch now!' orders James, Quidditch captain and Al's elder brother.

I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Scorpius who is getting up from the table and walking away from me.

I round on Al, 'What the hell is going on with Scorpius?' I demand furiously.

He shrugs and tries to avoid my eye.

'Albus?' I say threateningly.

'Nothing Rose, he's probably worried about the Quidditch trials.'

'Yeah right.'

But Al turns back to his bacon and I know I'm not going to get any more answers out of him.

I move along the table and sit down next to Roxanne.

'It's not working!' I whisper.

'You've only been trying it for two minutes!'

'Yeah and he walked off!'

God, am I that bad at flirting?

'Well just try and make him jealous then. That always works with boys.'

'How-'

I trail off mid-sentence as I'm struck by a flash of inspiration. I'll ask someone else to Slughorn's party. The Potions teacher, Slughorn, has an annual start of term party which is always hilarious to laugh at. It's the most over the top thing ever. I've got an invitation but Scorpius hasn't so we were planning to go together just for a laugh.

'Rose?' demands Roxanne.

'I'll invite someone to Slughorn's. Then Scorpius will get really jealous and hopefully tell me how he feels, then we can go together.'

'Great idea!'

I panic suddenly, 'Do you think it'll work?'

'What could go wrong?'

* * *

I head down to the pitch alone, scouting for prey. I mean, a boy to use to make Scorpius jealous. I could ask Daniel? I reject the idea instantly, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. One of the Scamander twins? No, they're family friends and all it would do is make Scorpius laugh at me having to spend a night listening to tales about Nargles.

As I reach the pitch I notice Al and Scorpius arguing with a tall blonde boy of whom I can only see the back of his head. He turns round to shout something to James- wow talk about team solidary, they're fighting already- and I recognise him as Lucas Corner, a ridiculously good looking but equally conceited boy in my year.

I notice the death stare he gives Scorpius.

Perfect. A death stare is a good sign.

I stride over to them looking a lot more confident than I feel, ignore Al and Scorpius and turn my attention to Lucas.

'Hey, Lucas, do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?'

He smiles his usual mega-watt grin, 'No, sure.'

We move slightly out of earshot of the boys but I notice Scorpius scowling in our direction.

I decide to get straight to the point.

'So, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Slughorn's party with me next Saturday?'

Lucas breaks into arguably the world's largest smile.

'Yeah, that's be great, Rose.'

Wow, that's a relief. It's only now that I realise I've just asked a boy out in front of at least a quarter of the school.

However, I'm completely unprepared for his next move and the next thing I know, I'm kissing Lucas Corner.

Wow.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV _

As soon as the trials are over and I've held on to my place as Chaser I storm back up to the castle alone. What does Rose think she's doing? Corner is a complete idiot, is it some kind of ploy to make me jealous? But she doesn't like me that way, does she? But I'm just trying to spare her problems with her dad.

Ugh my head may explode some with so many unanswerable questions.

As I walk through the entrance hall I high pitched voice shouts my name.

Great.

'Hi, Lucy' I sigh as I turn round.

'Hello' she gabbles excitedly, 'guess what?'

'What?'

I don't pay much attention to her answer, she's going on about something to do with the Head's powers being extended.

Interesting.

'You know Scorpius, I'm sure you'll be made Head Boy next year,' she smiles and flutters her eyelashes a bit.

Please no! Do not tell me that Lucy Weasley is trying to flirt with me.

I notice a congregation of students coming up from the pitch, Rose amongst them. Great, just what I need. Her to see me cornered by Lucy. That'll be something else to laugh at me about.

I frown as I notice Rose and Corner walking together chatting. Then perhaps the stupidest idea I've ever had strikes me.

I can make you jealous too, Rose Weasley.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

Who's that in the entrance hall? God, have Lucas and I set some kind of snogging in public trend?

I hear Al gasp beside me and exclaim, 'No way, you idiot!'

Then as I head into the room I can make out who it is.

Scorpius and Lucy freakin Weasley.

Screaming seems like the best solution now.

'What the fuck?'

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far :) Please keep reviewing **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_Scorpius' POV_

Why the hell did I do that? I'm such an idiot!

I turn to the oncoming crowd, my usually pale face flushing red. I see Rose standing a few meters before me, a look of incomprehension combined with deep rooted hurt on her face. I can't bear to see her looking like that. I take a step towards her but she turns away from me and runs up the staircase towards Gryffindor tower. The entrance hall is deathly silent.

Until Roxanne breaks it.

'You complete twat!' she shouts at me.

'Don't have I go at me!' I yell, flaring up immediately, 'Rose kissed that idiot first.'

'She was trying to make you jealous Scorpius! And now you've just snogged her cousin. Well done on losing your best friend!'

And with that she also heads up stairs, probably to find Rose.

Shit. Rose likes me too? I honestly cannot describe what I'm feeling now. Has anyone in history ever been as stupid as me?

No, probably not.

Then suddenly I'm following the trend of running up the staircase and I don't stop running until I reach the common room. As I cross the threshold I see Rose and Roxanne standing outside the door of their dormitory.

'Rose!' I shout, 'I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking.'

She ignores me.

I hear the portrait swing open and the last person I want to see right now walks in.

'Are you okay, Rose?' asks Lucas.

She doesn't ignore him.

'Yeah, I'll come and talk to you in a bit, yeah?'

He nods and heads back out. I'm rooted to the spot speechless.

'Oh so you can talk to him?'

This annoys her.

'Scorpius! He hasn't just kissed my cousin in front of the whole school!'

Despite my longing to stop her being mad at me, I feel my anger rising.

'Well it was you who decided to get with Corner in the middle of Quidditch trials, a boy you've spoken to about twice in your life.'

'That's different!'

'No it's not! How was that meant to make me feel? Great that you were kissing my worst enemy?'

'Your worst enemy? Don't be so dramatic Scorpius!'

'Me, dramatic? It's not me who can't go to a pub without having a slanging match with my father!'

'Excuse me! My dad started the whole thing!'

'Like father like daughter.'

She stares at me for one moment then laughs, 'I think like father like son is more appropriate for you!'

And with that she disappears through the door and slams it shut behind her.

God I hate that girl.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

God I hate that boy.

Scorpius and I don't talk for the rest of the week. Al moves between us, refusing to pass on messages and appealing at us to make up. That's not going to happen. A few times I wonder if I'll be able to get away with cursing him and saying it was self-defence. Yeah I probably would.

The only thing I feel a slight twinge of guilt about is saying he was like his father. He's not. Lucas has started following me round like a puppy. I come out of a class and he's there, I go into dinner and he's there. He's not actually as conceited as I originally thought but its irritating having a second shadow. Not that I can complain, I did sort of use him.

On Saturday morning all anyone can talk about is Slughorn's party. Not many people have got invites. He's stuck with his tradition of only inviting people connected to the rich or famous. I'm invited, as is Al and the rest of our cousins, including- to my dismay- Lucy. I've avoided her for the past week and have no intention of changing that, although according to Roxanne she does feel incredibly guilty.

I'm sitting alone in the library working on an essay for Herbology when Al arrives and sits down in the seat next to me.

'What?' I ask rather sharply, knowing he's about to do his usual bit of PR for Scorpius.

'Rose,' he sighs, 'Scorpius doesn't deserve this.'

He continues before I can interrupt him.

'He only did what he did in retaliation to you and Lucas. And-'

'What?' I demand.

Al seems to be struggling to find the words; emotional conversations have never been his strength.

'And after he got back from Hogsmede last week he told me he… erm… that he liked you.'

I stare stupidly at him, 'Wait, Scorpius admitted that to you?'

'Yeah,' nods Al, 'He really likes you, Rose, always has done.'

I'm speechless because although I've realised Scorpius had some sort of crush on me judging by what shall now be referred to as The Incident, I had no idea he was discussing his feelings about it with Al. I feel a strange longing for him all of a sudden and a stab of pain that we're not currently speaking.

'Hang on,' I say suddenly, 'Why was he so off with me that morning then?'

'That's not up to me to say, it's kind of personal. Just talk to him, please.'

And with that, Al leaves the library, leaving me with more to think about than I've had for a long time.

* * *

That evening, half an hour before the party I've not made any effort to get ready because after Al's revelation I don't know if I can go with Lucas. The dormitory is empty- Roxanne is with her boyfriend for once and I'm not sure where the others are.

Should I go and talk to Scorpius? Admit that I- that I what? That I love him? Do I love him? I can't deal with this right now, it's too hard. Scorpius and I are just meant to be friends, but maybe not even that at the moment. Slowly, I pick myself up off my bed and head to my wardrobe to grab my dress robes; Lucas will be waiting.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

I'm lying on my bed, wallowing in the misery of the past week when Al hurries in looking flustered.

'You've got ten minutes to get ready,' I remind him.

He glares at me then takes a deep breath as though preparing himself to say something.

'What is it?'

He hesitates, 'I spoke to Rose earlier, told her you liked her.'

'Yeah I think she's figured that out herself,' I retort sarcastically. Then curiosity gets the better of me, 'What did she say?'

'Not much to be honest, I just told her in the hope it's get you talking again. Don't get me wrong, you two are my best mates but I don't want to spend my life meditating between the two of you.'

'Yeah,' I mummer, not really listening.

Then I'm suddenly struck with a feeling of absolute dread. What if Rose and I don't speak again? What if we finish Hogwarts in this awkward silence then just go our separate ways after that? She'll never know that I… that I love her. I have an image of reading about her wedding to some rich Ministry official in the Daily Prophet and realising that nothing will ever happen between the two of us.

I can't let that happen.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I walk into the entrance hall where I'm meeting Lucas. I've made up my mind. Scorpius and I can't happen. We've had more drama in the past week than I've ever had in my life. I see Lucas leaning against the staircase banister waiting for me. I head towards him. He smiles and holds out his hand to me.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

'Al!'

Al jumps at the sudden noise and whacks his head on the mirror he's examining himself in.

'What?' he yells.

'Who are you taking tonight?'

'Lana Vickers, you know, the Ravenclaw fifth year, stupidly hot, amazing Quidditch player, daughter of-'

'No you're not!'

I jump off the bed, dash to my trunk and yank out my dress robes.

'You're taking me now!'

He opens his mouth to protest. I cut him off.

'Come on, hurry up, we've got five minutes to get into that party and find the love of my life.'

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers- your comments are so nice. Please keep reviewing :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't anything, I'm not JK Rowling. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Scorpius' POV_

I've never done anything so quickly in my life. I yank on my slightly crumpled dress robes, ruffle up my hair and dash to the mirror.

'How do I look?' I shout to Al.

'Oh please, I'm already taking a guy to a party, I'm not going to tell him he looks good as well!' he sulks.

'Look I'm sorry you can't take that girl but would you rather one moment in a broom closet or me as a future cousin in law?'

I notice his expression.

'Actually don't answer that. Now hurry up!'

* * *

_Rose's POV_

'So, are you looking forward to tonight?'

'Oh yes,' replies Lucas, slightly pompously, 'Plenty of Ministry officials and other important people to make a good impression on.'

'Oh okay,' I reply, slightly surprised that he's interested in that kind of stuff. 'What do your parents do again?'

'Well we're a very old noble family. None of that pure blood mania rubbish but we've been around for a while. My mother is editor of the Prophet and my father is Deputy Minister for Magic.'

'Oh yes,' I say dully, remembering this.

'Anyway, it's my duty to try and advance our family in any way I can, you know by making contacts, preparing for a good job.'

God, is this the level of conversation I'm facing all night? He's like a younger version of my Uncle Percy.

We arrive in Slughorn's office and I have to pause for a moment to take in the scene. The room has been expanded to massive proportions and draped in golden silks. Small tables are dotted around laden with extravagantly prepared food and uniformed waiters are weaving their way amongst the crowd, handing out tall glasses of champagne. I turn to raise my eyebrows at Lucas and make a funny remark when I see he's already made his way into the room and has been engaged in conversation by what looks like the head of the international Quidditch body. Reluctantly I follow him and am practically jumped upon by the crowd.

'Rose Weasley!' gasps a woman who I recognise as having something to do with a popular music band.

I smile uncomfortably. Wow this is awkward.

I'm bombarded with questions for a few moments while Lucas looks on and occasionally makes jokes. Ugh I need to get away. Then I spot Roxanne chatting away to one of the Scamander twins on the opposite side of the room.

'Excuse me,' I say to no one in particular and head off before one of them can stop me.

I'm heading towards Roxanne when someone steps in front of me, a pleading expression on her face.

'Hello Lucy,' I say reluctantly; I've not spoken to her since I saw her and Scorpius kissing in the middle of the entrance hall.

'Rose, please, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean it to, he just kissed me.'

She sounds so sincere it shocks me. We've never been close, always been rivals since we were toddlers. I'd have thought she's see this as a chance to beat me at something. First Weasley to snog Scorpius Malfoy.

'Please.' she says once more.

'It's fine,' I sigh, 'I know he was just trying to make me jealous. I'm sorry you were caught up in it.'

Without warning, she pulls me into the tightest hug I've ever experienced. Surprising myself, I hug her back.

'Let's be a bit nicer to each other in the future' she smiles.

I nod in agreement, feeling quite content for the first time since I stopped talking to Scorpius.

'Well I better go back and find Lucas actually,' I say reluctantly, 'I didn't really say I was going.'

'Okay,' she smiles, 'Come and see me later.'

'Will do.'

I head back to Lucas and hear part of what he's saying.

'So, obviously my father is thrilled. I mean, dating the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley and the favourite niece of Harry Potter is pretty good for your networking,' He laughs indulgently.

The double crossing idiot.

I wait a moment until someone else starts talking then move towards the group.

'Lucas,' I say in a mock sweet voice, 'Could I have a word with you please?'

He winks at his companion, 'Of course, Rose.'

We move towards the entrance and I stand partly behind one of the drapes, not wanting the whole of Britain's wizarding society to hear this.

'So, I'm just a chance for you to improve your social status?'

He laughs falsely obviously wondering if he can deny it then realising I must have heard what he said.

'Listen Rose, you're nice and all that but let's not pretend that this is something it's not. I know perfectly well that you used me to make Malfoy jealous and that's fine because I need you to help me get to know people. I'm ambitious you know, I want to break into the Ministry straight away once I've left Hogwarts.'

This boy is not for real.

'So you used me too?'

'Of course!' he seems to think I won't mind.

When I remain silent he continues, 'I mean, my family were never Death Eaters but they'd be furious if I was ever in a proper relationship with the daughter of a Mudblood and a blood traitor.'

I stagger back in shock, completely speechless. Then, without thinking it through I pull out my wand. I'm about to shout a spell when there's suddenly no need because a fist flies out of nowhere and collides with Lucas' jaw.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

'Don't you dare speak to her like that!' I shout, a never before felt rage pumping through me.

Lucas staggers backwards a few steps then quickly rights himself and looks ready to hit me back. He, however does not get the opportunity. I suddenly realise as I look around the room that silence has fallen and everyone has seen what I've just done. Oh God.

Slughorn appears looking shocked, 'Scorpius! What is the meaning of this?'

'Professor-' I begin but he cuts me off.

'No excuses for that kind of behaviour! Please leave this instant! Mr Corner, do you need any medical assistance?'

'No!' exclaims Lucas furiously. He storms off in the opposite direction, ignoring the looks being directed at him.

I turn back to the hundred angry stares being aimed at me.

'Sorry, Professor,' I mutter and turn on my heel.

I don't really know where I'm going, I just head for the main castle doors; I need some air. I shouldn't have done that. It's obvious now, but I couldn't let him talk about Rose that way. Not her, she's too-

'Scorpius!' calls the one voice I want to hear right now. I turn round and see Rose standing a few steps behind me.

I don't know what I'm doing. I don't plan anything. I don't think of the consequences. All I do is run towards her, pull her towards me and kiss her for the first time. I don't ever want to stop.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything, I'm not JK Rowling **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Rose's POV_

I'm kissing Scorpius Malfoy- how the hell did this happen? And why am I analysing it now? I should just be focussed on the snogging part. Wow he's a good kisser.

I pull away after what feels like an age but was probably only a couple of minutes, not sure what to say.

Luckily, Scorpius looks just as nervous as me and I stand there looking up at him. He grins awkwardly.

'I-' I begin to form a sentence even though I've no idea what to actually say.

'I love you, Rose.' he says it quickly, rushed.

Wow.

I stand there for a few moments, just looking at him, probably staring and probably not looking particularly attractive. Then I find the words I was looking for.

'I love you, too.'

He smiles at me, his perfect smile that takes my breath away. Yes, I think, yes I do love him. And he loves me. I want to boast about this to the whole school right now, but somehow it doesn't seem like the right moment. We kiss again for a bit then I realise how late it is and the good girl in me doesn't want to be found snogging Scorpius Malfoy in the entrance hall.

We head back up to the common room, holding hands. This feels so natural I don't know why we've not done it before. Then a thought hits me,

'We've got to tell Al! He's going to be thrilled that his best friends will constantly be kissing in front of him.'

Scorpius raises an eyebrow, 'Constantly?'

'Well obviously in between NEWT revision.'

He chuckles and we head through the portrait. Almost immediately, Al appears and starts moaning.

'Where did you two go? I came to check that you hadn't murdered each other but you'd disappeared.'

He glances down at our entwined hands.

'Oh god,' he shakes his head, 'I can't take the up and downs in your relationship! It's driving me crazy!'

'What's going on?' demands a voice.

Oh great, so everyone's finding out straight away, are they?

'Well?' asks Roxanne, standing shoulder to shoulder with Al. I giggle.

'Oh, well Rose and I are sort of a thing.' says Scorpius with an air of fake nonchalance.

Roxanne's reaction is comical. Her eyes widen and she flaps her hands around.

'But you hated each other five minutes ago!'

I shrug, 'I guess not.'

'I'm never going to understand you, Rose! But I'm happy for you.' she adds quickly.

'Well I'm going to find Lana Vickers' announces Al, annoyance in his voice, 'if you two have spent the night getting it on, I want to snog someone too!'

Ugh I did not need to know that.

On his way out of the room however, he and Scorpius do that odd manly hug thing and he says jokingly, 'So you're my future cousin in law?'

I'm about to say something insulting when I'm struck with horror.

'What the hell will my dad say?'

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

The following weeks go by in a happy blur from which I don't want to emerge. I can't remember ever being this happy. Ever. Not only is Rose speaking to me again but she's also now my girlfriend which is even better. Everyone at school is surprisingly relaxed about it considering I'm the son of a Death Eater and Rose's dad helped save the wizarding world and all that.

So, yeah, life is pretty great at the moment. Except for one issue.

* * *

_Three months later_

_Scorpius' POV_

It's the end of term and Rose, Al, Roxanne and I are seated in a Hogwarts Express compartment heading home. Al and Roxanne are eagerly discussing Christmas and retelling anecdotes of Christmases gone by at the Burrow.

Great. I'm not filled with quite so much festive cheer.

Neither Rose nor I have told our parents that we're dating, partly because we don't want to cause arguments but mainly because we're too chicken. So now it's got to the point when we're going home to spend two weeks with them and have no idea how to break the news. I'm tempted to announce it over Christmas lunch with Lucius and Narcissa but that might not go down too well.

Yeah, I'd only be written out of everyone's wills and probably kicked out of the manor.

'Are you alright?' I ask Rose and put my arm round her.

She leans into my chest, 'yeah, not looking forward to telling my dad about us though.'

'Do you think he'll really mind?' Pointless question, _I _know he'll mind and I've never even spoken to him.

'Oh yeah! Mum will be okay but dad will go mental.'

'Write to me?'

'I promise.' She leans up to kiss me.

'Ugh, guys, can't you control yourself? Me and Al are in this confined space with you for the next few hours,' complains Roxanne.

I roll my eyes, 'Go and find Finnegan.'

She blushes which is unusual for Roxanne.

'We're not together anymore.'

'What?' exclaims Rose, jumping up in shock.

'Oh, yeah we split up a couple of days ago.'

'You're not really surprised are you?' laughs Al, 'I saw them together twice in about seven months.'

'You like someone else!' Rose practically shouts.

'How do you know?' Al and I ask at the same time.

'It's a girl thing. Go on, who is it?'

Roxanne smiles reluctantly, 'Lysander Scamander. We've been hanging out for a while.'

'No way!' gasps Rose, 'Oh, wait, he'll be going to see Xenophilius over the holidays and that's really near the Burrow. Ha! I'm going to suggest we invite the Lovegood/ Scamanders over for Christmas.'

We spend the next few hours teasing Roxanne relentlessly then talking about Quidditch, then our Christmas plans, then Quidditch again. By the time the train pulls into King's Cross however, I'm incredibly nervous. Not for myself but for how Rose's family will react. We head off the train together towards the crowd of parents, all looking for their children.

'Scorpius,' says Rose suddenly, 'Let's tell them now, right now.'

'Erm, okay, I'm not sure where they are.'

But before I can say anything else Rose is kissing me in front of all the Hogwarts students, all their families and in front of both of our dads.

This is going to be a fun Christmas.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything because I'm not JK Rowling :(**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Scorpius' POV_

Well this is a great start to Christmas.

I'm sitting in my father's study waiting for him to start moaning about the Rose situation. He was not happy about the public kissing, not that it was my fault! Even though I did enjoy it. I stare at my father and notice how old he looks. He's hair is dramatically receding, he looks paler than ever, and his face is lined.

He looks back at me, 'I'm not happy about this, Scorpius.'

Here we go.

I lean back in my chair and stare him out.

'I'm not breaking up with her.'

'I think you need to.'

'I don't care what you think.'

He flinches slightly and I feel an unexpected sense of pity. We've never been close. Ever. But I don't mean to be overly harsh.

He frowns deeply, 'I don't want you associating with people like her.'

Okay the sympathetic feeling has gone.

'Why?' I demand angrily.

He struggles for words, knowing I'll go mental if he says what he's thinking. Mud blood. Blood traitor.

'Well?' I repeat.

'Don't talk to me like that Scorpius.'

'Don't talk about her like that!'

'You can do better.'

That does it.

'No I can't!' I bellow, a sudden rage similar to when I punched Lucas Corner surging through me, 'And I don't want to. I'm lucky that she wants me. You've made everything so hard for me! Do you know what it's like having a Death Eater for a father?'

He just looks at me silently.

'Oh yeah, of course you do' I laugh then jump out of my chair so quickly it topples over and sprint upstairs.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

'How tall is he?'

'How is that relevant, dad?'

Ron Weasley, deputy head of the Auror Office and the most overprotective father in history, is quizzing me on Scorpius yet again.

It's Christmas Eve and while we've yet to have a proper talk about the subject, he's been asking the most random questions at the most random times over the past few days. At the moment we're wrapping everyone's presents and I'm trying to avoid the embarrassment of being cross-examined by my father. Where's Hugo when I need him.

'Rose what have you done with my Chuddley Cannons book?'

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

I turn to my brother who has appeared in the lounge doorway. He's unbelievably tall for his fifteen years and a Weasley shade of ginger.

'Why would I need your Cannons book unless I wanted to light a fire?'

Both Hugo and my dad look scandalised. Insulting the Cannons in our house is like… well, like dating a Malfoy.

'Are you two not done yet?' demands my mum who's joined Hugo in the doorway.

Dad looks sheepish. The whole wrapping presents by hand thing was obviously a ploy to question me about my love life.

My mum sighs, waves her wand and the presents are suddenly wrapped.

We head to the fireplace, not being able to fly because my mum has such a contempt for it. I go first, taking a pinch of floo powder and stepping into the fire. A moment later I'm clambering out into my favourite kitchen in the world.

A dozen people call greetings. I glance round the room. There's Grandma Molly looking flustered but happy by the oven, Grandad Arthur sitting in an armchair, Fred and James nearest the fireplace and looking as suspicious as usual. Victoire and Teddy are hand in hand sitting at the table, a group of Uncles- Harry, Percy and Charlie- are chatting about something and Angelina and Audrey are laughing at something Lily's just said. I love my family.

The Burrow used to be tiny apparently but Uncle George insisted on magically expanding it a few years ago when he realised there'd be enough of us for not only a Quidditch team but a reserve team and several substitutes.

'Hey Rose.'

Brilliant.

'Hi, Dominique,' I say in a fake sing song voice.

The rivalry Lucy and I used to have until we called a ceasefire had nothing on the issues between Dominique and I. She's a year older than me but has ended up in my school year at Hogwarts after she failed all her OWLs and had to re-sit them, even though she's in Ravenclaw. When we were younger I used to be sick with jealousy over her thick blonde curls and part- veela sheen but now we're older and I know her personality I couldn't care less. She has a new boyfriend every week, always older, always good looking, always rich. She thinks I'm bookish and boring. Oh yeah, and she's fancied Scorpius for God knows how long.

Are you okay?' she smiles falsely.

'Yes thanks.'

Luckily I'm saved by the arrival of Al who pulls me away.

'Have you spoken to Scorpius yet?' he asks.

'Not for a couple of days, my dad would have a fit if I was communicating with him all the time.'

'How's Ron taken it?'

'Surprisingly well, although he keeps bombarding me with questions. Anyway, what about Scorpius?'

'He's had a really rough time from his family. They've been ignoring him for the past few days.'

My heart aches, I miss him so much.

But why is he writing to Al and not me?

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

I think this year will go down as the most uncomfortable Christmas dinner in history. I'm in the dining room, eating my way through lunch in silence. My mother and father are both trying to ignore me yet not let Lucius and Narcissa know that they are doing so. My grandparents are busy criticising everything they can think of from the current Minister for Magic- Rose's Uncle of course- to the drizzling rain outside.

'Scorpius!' says Lucius suddenly, 'How is Hogwarts?'

'Fine.'

My father raises his eyebrows, I ignore him.

'Is it still over run by the Weasley- Potters and their various hangers on?'

'I suppose so.'

'Disgusting' complains Lucius, 'No respect for magic anymore, blood traitors and Mudbloods in charge…'

'Just so you know,' I add in cheerfully, 'I almost got expelled for punching a boy who insulted my girlfriend with that kind of language.'

You could practically see the tension hanging in the air.

'Oh yeah,' I continue, 'I'm dating Rose Weasley. Now I think I'm finished with my lunch, I'll be upstairs.'

And I leave them all staring open mouthed at my retreating back.

Later that evening I'm lying on my bed thinking about Rose. I can hear them quarrelling downstairs and Lucius verbally amending his will.

'He'll not be getting that rug now, or the silk wallpaper.' I hear him mutter.

Oh please say it isn't so.

I want to write to Rose but I have no idea what to say. Telling her I've just alienated my entire family for her might sound a bit strong for a relationship that's only been going for a couple of months.

Why is everything so hard?

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

'Rose can I have a word?' asks my dad, looking incredibly embarrassed and his standard shade of red.

'Uh sure.'

It's Christmas evening and I'm sitting with Al, James and Roxanne laughing at Teddy and Victorie's PDAs.

Seriously, don't they have somewhere else they can do this?

I follow my dad into the kitchen which is conveniently empty; I have a suspicion that the topic of conversation may be a certain boyfriend of mine.

'So, Rosie,' begins my dad, obviously facing an internal battle over how to ask his only daughter about her boyfriend.

'Yes?' I probe.

'Well, I've decided that I won't create any problems for you and Scorpius, as long as you're sure that he's right for you.'

Well I wasn't expecting that.

'Oh, thanks, dad! You're amazing!'

I give him an enthusiastic hug which is obviously too big a display of emotion because he pulls away and says gruffly, 'it's alright.'

I've got to tell Scorpius about this! My dad is being so relaxed about it! I hurry upstairs to find some parchment and begin scrawling a letter.

'Writing to your boyfriend?'

I look up and see Dominique in the doorway.

'Yes, and?'

'Just surprised he hasn't got anything better to do over the holidays.'

I shoot her a death stare which she merely smirks at.

'Jealous are we Dominique?'

She blushes for the first time since I've known her.

'No!' she practically spits, 'I could get Scorpius Malfoy if I wanted him.'

'Of course you could.'

She aims a glare at me then stomps off. The drama queen.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Guess what? My dad has said he's okay with us dating! He's been so relaxed about it! I was expecting a full blown screaming match as soon as we left King's Cross but he's been really calm. I'm so happy at the moment I could scream._

_Love Rose. _

Rub it in why don't you?

My family have yet to talk to me. Lucius and Narcissa stomped off in a rage a couple of hours ago, shouting up the stairs that their will would be changed the moment they get home.

These people need to chill out.

At least Rose isn't getting a hard time about us, yet I feel an odd sense of jealousy for her family life. She moans about her dad on a regular basis yet it's obvious she gets on great with all of her relatives. Well, except a couple of her cousins. I don't have a family member I can stand being in the same room with for more than a few minutes.

I pick up a quill and am about to write a letter in reply when I realise I have no idea what to say. I'm pleased for you, but my family have disowned me? Anything I say will just wreck her good mood. No, I'll just talk to her in person when we go back to Hogwarts in a few days.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

It's the day I return to Hogwarts after a lovely relaxing holiday spent chilling out with my family and eating delicious food. Everyone is filled with festive cheer and excited to be reunited with school friends. There's a happy, welcoming atmosphere at King's Cross.

My God I'm pissed off.

Scorpius Malfoy has not replied to all five of my owls over the holidays, yet he has been in frequent communication with Al. I thought I was his girlfriend? Maybe I'm just his beard so he can get closer to Al, I speculate wildly.

But now I'm going to see him and demand an explanation. And it better be a good one! I stomp onto the train in a mood, ignoring the fact that I'm meant to be in the Prefects' carriage and look for Scorpius.

I see him sitting alone in a compartment waiting for someone.

He better be waiting for me!

'Hey, Rose.' he smiles when I enter and kisses me.

I kiss him back for a moment and then remember that I'm supposed to be angry with him.

'Why did you ignore my letters?'

He sighs, looking deflated and leans back into his seat. I feel an immediate wave of pity.

Damn my good nature.

'I had a really hard time from my family. They were furious when they found out we're together. I've practically been disowned.'

My anger dissolves instantly.

'Oh, Scorpius!'

I hug him tightly, wishing I could make him feel better.

'I'm really sorry I didn't write, its just it was hard when your family are so great and making everything so easy for you.'

'Don't worry, its fine.'

He smiles reluctantly back at me and wraps his arms round me.

We sit like that for a few moments before our privacy is interrupted by none other than Dominique. Oh great.

'Rose, Lucy wants to see you.'

'Why?' I snap.

'Because she's Head Girl and you're a Prefect' she says slowly as though explaining something complicated to an infant.

'Ugh.'

'See you later,' murmurs Scorpius.

Once I've left the compartment, Dominique speaks again.

'Oh, I'm the new Ravenclaw prefect.'

'How?'

'Daisy Crossley's transferred to some school in Canada, so there was a spot and I've filled it.'

Who in their right mind would ask Dominique to hold any position that involves even the slightest amount of responsibility?

I arrive at the prefect's carriage and go inside. Lucy pounces straight away. The girl would make a great wild predator.

'Is it true Dominique's been made a Prefect.'

'Yes,' scowls Lucy, 'We couldn't find anyone else willing to take it on, what with exams coming up.'

'Yeah I figured you must have been desperate. But why did she want to do it?'

A horrific thought strikes me all of a sudden.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

'Alright, Scorpius?'

I look up and see Lysander Scamander and Roxanne Weasley entering my compartment.

'Oh, hi guys, how was your Christmas?'

Waste of a question. I can tell from their entwined hands that they had a _very _good Christmas.

Lysander shrugs sheepishly and Roxanne elbows him laughing.

Okay I do not want to hang around them if this is how they are with each other.

'Have you seen Al?'

'Yeah he's with Lorcan, they're in a compartment just after the Prefect's one.'

I head up the train, slightly miffed that my supposed best mate would rather discuss Nargles with the madder Scamander twin than hang out with me.

As I near the Prefect carriage I spot Rose and Lucy standing by its doorway, talking about something.

'Do me a favour,' says Rose quietly, 'Don't let Dominique and Scorpius have any Prefect patrols together.'

Talk about trust.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

_Scorpius' POV_

How can she not trust me?

I'm absolutely fuming, never been so annoyed about anything. And I've had to put up with Lucius Malfoy for seventeen years.

I stomp back to my carriage where Roxanne and Lysander are still there. With them I can just stare out the window and be ignored while they snog, if I go and find Al I'll have to make conversation.

'Hi,' says Lysander distractedly when I re-enter.

I nod in his direction and throw myself into a seat. What the hell is going on with Rose? First she went mental that I didn't reply to her letters for a couple of days and now she's dictating who I can do prefect patrols with.

It's petty of me but I have an odd desire for some kind of revenge. Then it hits me like a bus.

I leave the compartment again, this time getting no response from the face eaters and head off down the train looking for Kyle Mathews, the other Ravenclaw Prefect. I find him sitting in a compartment with a couple of lads, all of them looking pretty excited about a copy of Gobstones Monthly magazine. Wow this is going to be easy.

I enter the compartment and all three of them look up in shock. I try to remember if I've ever spoken to any of them before.

'Hi, Kyle, you're still the Ravenclaw Prefect right?'

'Yes,' he grins smugly, brushing invisible dust off the badge proudly displayed on his robes.

'Well, can I ask you a favour?'

'Erm sure.'

His companions are staring at me open mouthed. Come to think of it, I can't remember seeing anyone else ever talk to them.

'Well, are you on patrol with Dominique Weasley tonight?'

A look of horror crosses his face, 'Please don't tell me she's the new Prefect?'

'Apparently so.'

Kyle looks incredibly uncomfortable. I'm betting he doesn't have girls queuing up, let alone part Veela girls.

'So,' I press on, 'I think you two will be on patrol together this evening and I wondered if we could swap shifts and I could work with Dominique instead.'

He looks as if Christmas has come early, poor lad, Dominique is a handful.

'Yeah, that'd be great thanks Scorpius.'

'Don't worry about it.'

I turn to go when one of the trio pipes up, 'Are you interested in Gobstones?' He holds out his magazine.

Why not? The alternative is going back to the compartment and running into Rose again sooner or later.

So I settle myself down to learn about the twenty four different types of Gobstones.

Fun afternoon.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

'Where's Scorpius?'

Roxanne and Lysander detach themselves from one another's mouths and look up at me slightly dazed.

'Where's Scorpius?' I repeat patiently.

'Oh, er he went to see Al I think but he did come back. Not sure where he is now.'

'Ah well' I sit down opposite them and regret it immediately when they resume their kissing. My mind whirls thinking about Dominique and her scheming. Surely she doesn't like me enough to try and steal my boyfriend? Maybe she just wants to date a Malfoy, she's always liked to shock. I trust Scorpius completely but it's just frustrating. She can get any other boy she wants!

Scorpius doesn't return for the rest of the journey and its only when all the Prefects have to shepherd the newbies in the right direction that I spot him.

'Hey.'

'Hi,' he says dismissively.

Okay, what's going on here?

'Where were you this afternoon?'

'Discovering the joys of Gobstones with some Ravenclaws.'

'Since when are you interested in Gobstones?'

'It's an underrated art.'

Okay what is going on with him?

His odd behaviour continues all the way up to the castle and when we reach the great hall he sits half way down the Gryffindor table next to a couple of boys he must have spoken to once.

'What's up with your idiotic friend?' I ask Al as I slide into a seat next to him.

'By that I assume you mean your idiotic boyfriend? No idea, I've not seen him today.'

I thought Roxanne said Scorpius disappeared to find Al?

The feast passes by in a bit of a blur with me pondering Scorpius' behaviour and then I head over towards him to do prefect patrols when my path is blocked by the Ravenclaw Prefect, Kyle something.

'Hello, Rose, you're on patrol with me tonight?'

'Oh, erm am I?'

So Lucy has not paid any attention to what I said to her then! But Kyle looks so enthusiastic at the pairing that I can't find it in my heart to demand an explanation. I'll get the patrol over quickly then go and find Lucy and Scorpius and demand some answers.

The few hours with Kyle go infuriatingly slow. He chatters on and on about OWL results and NEWT revision and how OWLs and NEWTs compare until I'm ready to scream. I mention Quidditch but his face looks so blank I hastily change the subject to his predicted NEWT grades which distracts him for a good half an hour.

At ten o clock I trudge back up to Gryffindor tower, tired and annoyed with virtually everyone from Lucy and Scorpius to Kyle's parents for raising such a child. Lucy is sitting in the common room, already starting on schoolwork by the look of it. I stomp over to her.

'What happened with the Prefect patrols?' I demand.

'Rose, I-'

'I've just had to endure Kyle Mathews for three hours!'

'But-'

'While, thanks to you, Dominique got to spend that time flirting with my boyfriend!'

'Rose!' Lucy shouts over me, 'I assigned you and Scorpius together but then Kyle found me and said he'd be working with you and Scorpius with Dominique. Apparently Scorpius asked for it to happen.'

'What?!'

Lucy looks very uncomfortable with the conversation and clearly wanting to go back to her work.

'Are they back yet?'

She shakes her head, 'No, I think they're patrolling the second floor.'

I stomp off again. The phrase give them a piece of my mind seems appropriate right now.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

Okay this was the worst plan I've ever thought of. Yes I'm furious with Rose but I don't want her to think I'm cheating or anything. Dominique has been flirting with me like it's a national sport. She's been batting her eyelashes, stroking my forearm and shaking her hips so much she's make what she's trying to do pretty clear. And I'm not exactly great with picking up those kind of hints. After all, it only took Rose and I six years to get together.

'I think we better go back.'

'Dominique pouts at me. She'd definitely not my type, I think, although I have to admit her skin does have a kind of glow to it.

Stop it! I scold myself. I have Rose whom I love.

'Well if you think we should go back…' I turn round to nod my agreement when Dominique literally jumps at me and the next thing I know she's kissing me.

I push her away but then hear someone swear from a few meters away. Rose is standing at the bottom of the staircase having obviously seen everything.

Or maybe just seen two people kissing. Not the part where the boy was practically assaulted.

Oh God.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Rose's POV_

No. No. No.

I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing, it's just my imagination. Please let it just be my imagination. Scorpius, my boyfriend, cannot be kissing Dominique. He wouldn't.

But he is.

I barely notice Dominique push past me with a smug grin on her face, she's irrelevant. Scorpius stares back at me, neither of us speaking. A feeling of numbness washes over me, an acceptance of what I've seen. A knowledge that this is the end. This is it.

'Rose-'

His pleading voice knocks me out of my apathy, rage explodes in me suddenly and without warning. I consider reaching for my wand, I consider punching him. In the end I settle for screaming.

'How could you? How could you snog my cousin?'

'I didn't! Rose I didn't!'

'What? Do you think I'm blind? I just saw you!'

'No! She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back!'

'Yeah right!'

He looks stung by my words. Good. I want him to feel as horrific as I'm feeling right now. A kind of vindictive pleasure at his apparent devastation flows through me.

'Rose, I would never.'

I remember the reason I'd come to find them.

'Oh, so you didn't swap the Prefect shifts so you could make out in the corridor? Very classy.'

Very Dominique.

Then for some reason his face clouds with annoyance. Why the hell does he think he has a right to be pissed off?

'I swapped the shifts just to prove a point.'

'Prove a point? What point?'

'I heard you tell Lucy to not let me work with Dominique,' he shouts back.

What? He heard that?

'Oh so that explains your recently found Gobstones obsession, I guess you were avoiding me?'

'Yes,' he says bluntly.

Oh God, he was not meant to hear that! I didn't think he'd do anything, I just didn't want to give Dominique the satisfaction of being with him. God I'm an idiot. Then I look up at him and see his stubborn face. Hang on, why the hell am I feeling guilty? He's the one who's just been found kissing someone else, not me!

'How dare you turn this on me?' I shout angrily.

'Oh that's typical Rose, avoiding all the blame, just cruising through life without a care in the world.'

What the hell?

He's obviously not finished his rant though because he continues, 'You write letters bragging about how easy your family life is, about how great you get on with your dad. Well that's great Rose, just rub it in!'

'Excuse me! I do not get on with all my family! Dominique won't exactly be on my Christmas card list in the future!'

He ignores me and continues as though he'd not been interrupted, 'You don't realise how lucky you are! You don't have psychos for parents!'

'I'm not apologising for the fact that your entire family are murderers.'

The corridor is deathly silent. Scorpius' face has turned even paler than usual, all colour vanished. I have an inkling that I'm saying things I won't be able to take back but I no longer care. I want to make him feel as bad as he's made me feel. So I carry on.

'Do you realise how weird everyone finds it that I'm dating you? My parents helped save the wizarding world and I've spent the past six years trailing after a Malfoy! And now you've proved yourself to be the same as everyone else in your family!'

He does not speak for several minutes, just stares at me as if not believing I've said what I said.

Then he laughs slightly manically.

'Oh, Rose, do you honestly want to know what people think about you? The precocious daddy's girl who'll make it anywhere after Hogwarts simply because of who your relatives are. The girl who only got on the Quidditch team because of who she is, who was only chosen to be Prefect because her parents were too, who's only top of the class because no one wants to take her on.'

It's my turn to be silent. Has he always thought this? Does everyone think this? Tears prick my eyes, making me furious with myself for showing weakness. His face doesn't soften.

'I have nothing else to say to you.'

And with that I turn on my heel and head for Gryffindor tower, knowing my world has just imploded in on itself.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

I stay in the corridor for some time after Rose leaves. I'm not sure how long it is before I realise I should probably head back toward the common room. I walk back on auto-pilot not noticing where I'm going and not caring.

Why did I say that stuff? I didn't mean any of it. God I'm an idiot! She'll never speak to me again. Then I remember what she said to me, and I don't think I want to speak to her again.

I enter the common room and find it practically deserted apart from Lucy Weasley doing work by the fire. She looks up as I come in and glares at me.

News travels fast.

I trudge up to the dormitory and find everyone apparently asleep apart from Al. I can tell from his expression that he's also heard the story. And probably Rose's spin on it.

I hold my hands up in defence, 'I don't know what I was thinking.'

'Idiot', he mutters but not particularly unkindly, 'have you split up?'

'Oh I think we have, yes.'

A stab of pain hits me. This is it for me and Rose.

'Do you think you'll make up?' asks Al.

I shake my head. Too many things were said. Things that can't be taken back.

* * *

We don't speak a word to one another for the remainder of our time at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Sorry that was quite a dramatic chapter, it's not the end of the story though! Please review and let me know what you thought :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Five years later**

_Rose's POV_

'Rose, how's Ryan Gamble?'

I ignore Stanley Cooper, the little reporter bouncing around with a camera as I try and leave the restaurant in peace.

'Is it true he's proposed?'

Ugh, please don't tell me the Daily Prophet readership is honestly interested in this?

'Can you confirm rumours you married in a secret ceremony in Madagascar?'

Where does he get these lies from?

'Okay!' I shout, turning to face Stanley who's bobbing around with excitement about getting a reaction, 'I have written three bestselling books and am currently the third most important member of the Department for International Magical Cooperation despite being twenty two years old. Now can you please stop fixating on my love life?'

I stomp off down the street heading towards Al's flat which is only a five minute walk away. I've got a couple of hours off work this afternoon before the arrival of the French Minister of Magic for a conference and I'm going to see my cousin who's been in Africa for three months doing some exciting curse-breaking thing for Gringotts bank. Unfortunately, the walk means I'm alone with my thoughts and my encounter with Stanley has bought Ryan right to the front of them.

My boyfriend of two years, Ryan, is a Chaser on the England Quidditch team and one of my cousin James' team mates which is how I first met him. In every way he's perfect. Kind, funny, gorgeous, talented, rich, yet recently I've felt some kind of distance between us, like there's something missing.

A small thought at the back of my mind answers why I feel this way but I ignore it; I will not think about _him. _Not ever again.

I reach Al's flat and head up the stairs.

'Hey, Rose!' he hugs me enthusiastically.

'Wow, you're tanned, did you actually do any curse- breaking or just sunbathe?'

'Oh, it was amazing!' And he launches into a long animated talk about his escapades all of which seem to involve narrowly escaping dragons and persistent Muggle tourists with video cameras.

I half listen and nod along but my mind floats back to planning my meeting with the French Minister. When Al finally stops talking I fill him in on my job and Ryan and then let him carry on.

'So,' he begins.

'So what?'

'Guess who I'm seeing later?'

'Wow this is hard!' I say sarcastically, 'Is it the man you've been doing free PR for since Hogwarts?'

'The very same.'

'I'm not coming with you to meet Scorpius Malfoy.'

Al knows me well enough to realise that when I make my mind up I won't back down so he changes the subject and asks about Teddy and Victoire who have just had their second child.

Then I remember my issue outside the restaurant.

'Oh, Stanley Cooper is sniffing around again.'

'That man has had an unnatural obsession with our family for years! Ever since…'

He trails off at the expression on my face. I know he's referring to when Scorpius and I broke up and Dominique sold an elaborate story to the Prophet about it. Thank God she spends most of her time in France and I don't have to see much of her.

'Anyway, I continue, 'If I'm in the Daily Prophet tomorrow for anything other than my meeting with the French Minister then I'm going to their HQ and throwing a fit.'

'Guess who else works at the Prophet now?'

'Drop it Al!'

He sees the look on my face and drops it.

Wise move.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

'Sam, who won?' I shout across my desk to the excitable intern listening to the England- Canada Quidditch match on the Wireless.

'England!' he yells happily, 'Gamble scored fifteen goals within twenty four minutes. They're saying that's some kind of record.'

Of course it is. Well isn't that great? Not only does Ryan Gamble have Rose Weasley as his girlfriend but he's now going to go down in history for his Quidditch abilities. Meanwhile I'm slumped at a desk in the current affairs department of the Daily Prophet trying to decide what should be on the front page. Unfortunately, we now don't really have a choice but to do an article about wonderboy.

'Sam!' I shout over the teenager's cheering.

'Yeah?'

Shouldn't he have a bit more respect for me? I know I'm only three years older than him but I am technically his boss.

'Go to the stadium and try and get an interview out of Gamble.'

Sam looks as if all his Christmases and birthdays have come at once and he disapparates without another word.

I lean back in my desk trying to ignore thoughts of _her._ Meeting Al last night for a drink did not help. I did try to be subtle when I asked how she was doing at the Ministry but I think he saw through my nonchalance.

'Hi, Malfoy.'

I look up and grown inwardly as Stanley Cooper, writer of a daily column about so called famous people trots in looking happy with himself.

'Today's article a success?' I guess accurately.

'Yep,' he grins indulgently- God this man is an idiot- 'Cornered her when she was coming out of a restaurant and she flew off the handle at me. Managed to weave it into an article about relationship troubles.'

'Who-' I begin to ask but I'm cut off by the office door being thrown open and someone storming in, heading towards Stanley.

Without really thinking about what I'm doing I dive under my desk. My head collides with one of the legs and I see stars but I manage not to say anything. She's not seen me yet.

'How dare you write a completely false article about my love life?' Rose yells at Stanley from somewhere above my head, 'Yesterday I helped solve a nasty diplomatic issue with France and you fixate on who I'm dating?'

She pauses and my stomach drops, don't look in my direction!

'Scorpius Malfoy, why are you hiding under a desk?'

I crawl out slowly and with as much dignity as I can muster.

'Oh, I was just picking up something I'd dropped.'

This is the first words we've spoken to each other since that night five years ago. I look up at her, expecting to see humour or perhaps even adoring love on her face.

Nope, stone cold hatred. Still.

Great.

* * *

**Okay so I know this is a massive change to how the story was originally going but I didn't really know what else I could write about whilst they were in Hogwarts and I didn't want to finish it yet. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

_Rose's POV_

'So how's your day been?' asks Ryan, handing me my favourite cocktail.

We're sitting in the best wizarding bar in London celebrating his victory in the England Quidditch match. However, while I should be entirely focused on my boyfriend who is on his way to becoming one of the most celebrated players of all time, today my mind has been almost completely focused on Scorpius.

Running into him in the Prophet offices was awkward to say the least, but it seems to have opened up some old emotion. For years I've ignored the very fact that he exists, ever since the night when he and Dominique kissed, yet now I can't stop thinking about him.

'Rose?' nudges Ryan, and I realise I've been ignoring him.

'Oh, erm I had an argument with Stanley Cooper.'

'Again?'

'Have you seen the article he printed about us?' I demand.

'Just ignore him and he'll give up.'

'No he won't! He's obsessed with my family. One Christmas he transfigured himself into a bush and lurked in the Burrow's garden all day eavesdropping. We only caught him when a Bludger got aimed at him and he shouted out.'

'Wow, he's a psychopath. Can't you make an official complaint to the paper?'

'Yeah, maybe.'

'Oh, there's Al!' says Ryan suddenly and a moment later he's waving Al and his most recent conquest, Nicola, over to our table.

Great. I know for a fact Scorpius will have relayed every detail of earlier to Al. They gossip like old women.

'Hi, Al,' I say, a warning tone in my voice.

Do not mention anything to Ryan I try and say telepathically. Unfortunately neither Al nor I ever got the hang of Occlumency so it's a wasted effort.

'Alright mate?' asks Ryan, 'Hi, Nicola.'

Nicola smiles at both of us. She's actually a lot nicer than Al's usual girlfriends, and she's a trainee Healer at St Mungo's. I'm going to make him hold onto her.

Pretty soon Nicola, who's a bit of a Quidditch fan, begins asking Ryan about the match so I announce I'm going to get more drinks and drag an unwilling Al with me.

'I'm guessing Scorpius spoke to you?' I demand as we wait to be served at the bar.

'Erm yeah, he told me you came into the office having a slanging match with a reporter and that he tried to hide under a desk to avoid you.'

He's honestly broadcasting that last part?

'Yep, that's about what happened. Now what has he said about me?'

'What do you mean?' asks Al warily.

'I mean, did he comment on me? About my job, how I look now, that kind of stuff?'

'Erm no.'

The twat. He was should be thrilled that I even managed to stay in the same room with him for more than half a second. He should be telling everyone how much it made him miss me. Evidently he hasn't been doing that.

God that man annoys me.

'Rose, you hate him, why would you want him to talk about you?'

'Oh you don't understand, Al,' I snap and head back over to our other halves leaving him to get the drinks.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

'Morning, Scorpius,' says Lysander Scamander, another Prophet employee as I walk into the office the morning after Rosegate.

'Hiya, how was France?'

Lysander and Roxanne, who have been dating since sixth year, have spent the last couple of weeks in the South of France. Now they're back which is a relief because it means Sam the excitable intern has gone and I'm back working with Lysander.

'Oh it was great thanks. Anyway, let's talk about you.'

His look is too knowing.

'Does everyone in this building know that Rose and I ran into each other yesterday?'

'Yep.'

Oh God, so my humiliation is shared with the entire Daily Prophet staff. Wonderful.

'Nothing happened!' I justify, 'I have no feelings for her!'

Liar.

'Yeah right,' smirks Lysander, 'This is Rose Weasley we're talking about, of course you have feelings for her.'

'Shut up' I mutter, unable to think of a more cutting comeback.

Lysander laughs again and goes back to writing up an article.

I want Sam back.

'Okay, I'll prove I have no feelings left for her!' I shout after a few minutes of being unable to bear Lysander's 'I'm right' grin.

'How are you going to do that?'

'By dating someone else. This may come as a shock to you, but I have had girlfriends since Rose.'

'Yeah and how long have they lasted?'

He has a point there. My most serious post- Rose relationship lasted two months. I know I'm only twenty three but she's dating an international Quidditch player and I want to be on the same level as her.

Inspiration hits me.

'I'll ask out Daisy Newton when I interview her later,' I tell Lysander.

'Daisy Newton? Wow if you succeed I will never mock you again.'

Daisy Newton was the girl I ditched to go to Hogsmede with Rose at the start of sixth year. Now she's something of a supermodel and I'm due to write a profile on her this very morning. As I consider the plan I realise how good it is. The story will definitely make the gossip columns and Rose, Al and Lysander will definitely see it, proving once and for all that I am over Rose Weasley.

I'm about to brag to Lysander about my potential chance of dating a beautiful model when Charlie Braggett, the Prophet editor, skids into the office looking even more stressed than usual.

'Scorpius!' he almost shouts, 'I need your help.'

'Erm, okay, what with?'

'You're the best writer we have here and I need someone who can write the most flattering article ever.'

'Okay, but I'm meant to be interviewing Daisy Newton this morning.'

He waves this away, 'Not anymore, Scamander, you can do that. Scorpius, the Prophet is being sued but the person taking legal action against us has agreed not to as long as we publish an apology and an extensive article about her professional successes instead of her personal life.'

I take a moment to absorb all this information, which has been said at top speed.

'Okay, who-'

Braggett cuts me off, 'I need you to do several interviews with her and then write everything up into an article.'

'Fine!' I almost shout, 'But who is the subject of the article?'

'Rose Weasley.'

Of course it is.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

_Rose's POV_

Why the hell am I nervous? _I _have no reason to be nervous. It wasn't me who snogged my partner's cousin. It should be Scorpius who is nervous.

So why I am nervous?!

I'm sitting in my office waiting for Scorpius to arrive to interview me. When I found out it was him doing the interview I had half a mind to request someone else but didn't think that looked particularly professional, especially since I'm supposed to be suing them.

I've made sure my office is spotless and that the pictures on the walls of me and various world leaders are squeaky clean. I'm wearing a brand new set of robes and had my hair done yesterday afternoon. Excessive I know, but I'm determined to show Scorpius what an idiot he is and how great I look now.

Then, without warning and with no further time to prepare myself, Scorpius arrives. Wow he looks good. I didn't really notice that the other day when he was hidden under a desk but he does look good.

'Hi, Rose', he says nervously.

Suddenly I see no reason to make this hard for him.

'Hi, Scorpius' I smile and point towards a chair opposite me, which he sits in.

Wow this is awkward.

'So,' he begins, the smile I remember from our childhood playing on his lips.

Suddenly I can't help myself and I burst out laughing.

'What?' he says looking shocked and a bit concerned that I may have lost my sanity since he last saw me.

'Just this situation! It's so awkward it's making me laugh.'

He smiles again and suddenly I realise the awkwardness has been broken. The issues we've had over the years have suddenly melted away.

'So,' he continues, 'how are you?'

'Is this an interview question?'

'Maybe.'

I grin again, 'I'm very good thanks, I love my job at the moment.'

'Yeah I hear about you all the time, solving diplomatic incidents and all that. You still see Al all the time right?'

'Oh don't do that! I know for a fact he'll have been talking about me to you as much as he talks about you to me! He's a walking PR machine.'

'Yeah fair point,' nods Scorpius, 'Have you met his new girlfriend yet?'

'Nicola?'

'No they split up a couple of days ago, he's seeing Daisy Newton now.'

'What?! Nicola was perfect! And how did he meet Daisy Newton, the supermodel?'

'Lysander did a profile of her for the Prophet yesterday and I think Al invited himself along to meet her. She can't believe her luck, dating Harry Potter's son!'

'The bastard! Nicola was so nice! I'm going to be having words with that boy.'

The rest of the morning is spent discussing absolutely every topic under the sun, although perhaps not the kind of stuff needed for a profile of me. At eleven we both realise how much time is passed and I have to prepare for a meeting at twelve.

'Well,' says Scorpius, 'Surprisingly this has been a nice, non-awkward morning.'

'Yeah, it's a surprise to me too!'

He's heading out the door when he pauses and turns round, 'Rose?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm really sorry for what happened with Dominique.'

I don't reply for a moment.

'It's okay,' I say after a while, 'I've moved on from then.'

'Good. Well, I'll see you around then.'

'Bye.'

He leaves and I just remain standing there thinking about what happened when he returns.

'Rose? Do you want to go out for a drink or something later? It was nice catching up today.'

My first answer is yes but then I think of the one thing neither of us has mentioned today. Ryan. As much as I want to see Scorpius again, it would be wrong.

'I'm sorry, Scorpius, but I have a boyfriend.'

His face falls slightly but he smiles and leaves for the final time.

Wow that was an emotional morning.

* * *

Later that day I'm in my regular bar with Ryan drinking my regular cocktail. But suddenly everything seems so dull, so repetitive.

Ryan is chattering on about the squad selection for the next international match and moaning about the new Keeper.

Interesting.

This is going to be a fun night.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

'You asked her out?' asks Al despairingly.

'Well, yeah, it was just a spur of the moment thing.'

Al and I are heading to our local bar for a catch-up drink.

'Anyway,' I continue, 'You can't lecture me about this kind of stuff. No one can believe you've ditched Nicola for Daisy.'

'Hey! Apparently you were planning on asking her out as well!'

'That was just to prove a point!' I justify, 'I ran into your dad the other day and he asked me if you and Nicola really had split up.'

We arrive at the bar and head to get drinks.

'Since when are you on personal terms with my dad?'

'He's alright. He's pissed that you've ditched Daisy though.'

Surprisingly I get on brilliantly with Al's parents. In fact sometimes I think they communicate more with me than with him.

We grab drinks and are heading towards a table when suddenly I spot Rose sitting at the bar with Ryan Gamble.

Shit.

I nudge Al, 'Rose is over there, don't go over there, please, I can't face Gamble.'

Al laughs but nods in agreement. However, my attempt at hiding is wrecked by the arrival of Lysander and Roxanne who spot Al and me and bound over to us in their usual loud fashion.

'Hey guys,' says Lysander, 'didn't know you two were here tonight.'

'Oh there's Rose!' shouts Roxanne too loudly.

'Roxanne, I-' but she cuts me off.

'Rose!' she yells across the room.

Both Rose and Gamble's heads turn in our direction and I want the ground to swallow me up. Gamble waves us over- damn him for being so friendly- and before I know it I'm sharing a table with the ex-girlfriend I asked out this morning and her new boyfriend.

'So you must be Scorpius Malfoy?' asks Gamble.

'Yeah, you're Ryan Gamble obviously. Heard a lot about you.'

'You went to school with Rose right?'

Shit does this guy not know about the history between me and Rose?

'Yeah we've been friends for years.'

'Oh that's cool.'

No, clearly he doesn't.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

What the hell is Scorpius doing here? And why did he come over and sit with us? Ryan has no idea about what happened between the two of us and I'd like to keep it that way.

I sit and watch as Ryan talks to him, not realising the truth behind anything.

Oh my god I can't deal with this.

'I'm just going to get some air,' I say and hurry off through the main doors.

I stand outside taking deep breaths and wondering if I could make a run for it when Scorpius appears next to me.

'Hey,' he says.

'Hi,' I growl, 'why are you here?'

'I'm sorry, I-'

But I don't let him finish his sentence because without thinking anything through, I lean over and kiss him.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Scorpius' POV_

Wow. For the first time in five years, I'm kissing Rose Weasley. And it's just as good as I remember. Better even.

All too soon she pulls away, looking troubled.

'Shit, I'm sorry, Scorpius, I don't know what I'm doing.'

'Wait, Rose-'

But before I know it she's disapparated.

What the hell do I say to her flipping boyfriend who's waiting inside for her?

Slightly wobbly legged from what's just happened, I do my best to walk in a straight line back to the table and fall into my previous seat.

'Alright?' asks Al, clearly noticing my slightly dazed look.

'Yeah, yeah. Erm, Rose has gone home, Ryan, she wasn't feeling too good.'

Is it just me or is he looking at me suspiciously? Please don't tell me I've now got a pissed off international Quidditch player after me.

'Why didn't she come and get me?' he asks.

I'm a journalist for goodness sake, I should be able to lie through my teeth.

'Erm, she just said she felt really ill and that she had to leave right away.'

I can tell he doesn't believe me.

'I'd better go and see her' he says, and after brief goodbyes, he too disappears.

It only takes half a second for the others to round on me.

'What happened?' demands Roxanne in a tone which I see as unnecessarily harsh.

'Nothing!' I protest.

'What did you do?' asks Al.

'Nothing!' I repeat.

Why am I being told off? I didn't start the kissing!

* * *

_Rose's POV_

What the hell was I thinking?

I mean, honestly, what was going through my mind?

I've just apparated into the safety of my apartment, away from Scorpius, away from Ryan, away from everyone.

Except, it seems, I'm not actually away from Ryan because he's just apparated into my living room.

'There is a doorbell,' I joke feebly.

'What's going on, Rose?' for the first time since I've known him, he sounds annoyed.

'Nothing!' I say perhaps a little too defensively, 'I just felt really sick all of a sudden.'

Oh, I hate lying to him, he's not got a bad bone in his body.

'Well, why was Malfoy outside with you?'

'Who knows? He just followed me out there.'

That's true, at least.

'Look, Ryan, I really don't feel great, would you mind going home tonight?'

He looks like he does mind but he doesn't say anything and a couple of moments later he's gone. I sign and throw myself onto my bed; what the hell am I doing?

* * *

The next morning I'm as confused as I was the night before. All I know is that I need to see Scorpius again. I'd hidden my feelings for him for the past five years yet seeing him the other day, and kissing him last night has reawakened emotions I'd thought long gone. I tell myself that I have a lovely boyfriend but all I can think of is Scorpius, not Ryan. And by eight o clock I'm at the Prophet headquarters.

I know where his office is thanks to my run in with Stanley Cooper the other day and I retrace my steps. He's already there when I arrive, looking gorgeous as usual.

Stop it!

I knock on the door rather timidly, for once I don't feel my fiery self.

He looks up and smiles at me, perhaps the biggest smile I've ever seen. I reply in the same way.

I enter the office and make a show of looking around, trying to delay the talk.

'I'm sorry about last night,' I say eventually, 'I didn't mean to leave you to deal with Ryan and the others.'

'It's fine,' he says quickly and stands up, heading towards me.

I feel I'm losing control of the situation here.

'Scorpius-' I begin, but he cuts me off by kissing me and pretty soon I'm kissing him back, passionately.

We break apart after a few minutes that seem like the longest of my life.

'Meet me later?' I ask, selfishly disregarding the boyfriend who thinks I'm at home in bed ill.

'Of course' he says quickly, 'let's go to that bar near the Leaky Cauldron.'

I understand his reasoning; no one we know goes there and it's a perfect place to talk about whatever it is that's happening between us.

'Okay' I mummer and kiss him again.

I'd be quite content to do this all day. Unfortunately I have a job to do so after a few more minutes I say a final goodbye and disapparate to the Ministry.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

After Rose leaves it takes me a few moments to realise that I'm at work and that I better get some actual reporting done. I head back to my desk when footsteps appear outside the door and Stanley Cooper appears. Great.

'Hello, Scorpius' he says rather smugly.

'I'm guessing another column that ruins someone's life has gone down well?' I say scornfully.

'Oh I'm sure it will' and with that he disappears again.

That man needs help.

* * *

The day drags on much longer than it normally would but at last the offices shut and I head to the bar I'm meeting Rose at. I'm way too early but I figure I need a drink to calm the nerves that are threatening to put me in St Mungo's.

She arrives after about half an hour, looking unbelievably gorgeous but slightly worried. I quickly signal to the bar tender for a drink for her and she sits down next to me.

'Hi' I say, 'How was your day?'

'Oh let's skip past the rubbish, Scorpius,' she snaps.

Okay so much for pleasantries.

'I want to keep seeing you, Rose.'

'You're not seeing me at the moment,' she says bluntly.

She's not changed.

'But,' she continues, 'I can't seem to stay away from you either, despite myself.'

I grin at her, 'Understandable.'

'Idiot,' she mutters.

'Hey!'

'I'm talking about myself! I'm dating Ryan Gamble who my family loves and I'm considering swapping him for Scorpius Malfoy!'

I should feel insulted but I can't stop myself from saying 'Really?'

A moment later we're kissing again, which seems to be what we do when the conversation gets a bit awkward. I'm happy to carry on for a moment but suddenly we're interrupted by a bright flash and a man's excited exclamation of 'Got you!'

With a thrill of horror, I recognise the voice and turn around just in time to see Stanley Cooper disapparate.

Shit.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and following my story! Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Scorpius' POV_

'What the hell was that?' shouts Rose in shock.

'Stanley bloody Cooper' I growl through gritted teeth.

That man is going to be dead when I get into the office tomorrow.

Rose goes unbelievably pale, her smile and happy mood gone.

'Stanley Cooper?' she whispers.

I nod, slightly concerned with her reaction, 'Don't worry I'll get the photos off of him tomorrow morning.'

'But if he's apparated back to the Prophet offices he'll be able to have them put in tomorrow morning's edition!' she says slightly hysterically.

Bugger.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

That night I don't get a moment's sleep because all I can think of is that my life is going to implode the following morning. Everyone in the country will find out about me and Scorpius. My boss at the Ministry, my parents, Al, Roxanne. Ryan. A wave of nausea hits me at the last name as I think of my boyfriend who has done nothing to deserve this.

Why was I so stupid? Scorpius and I ended five years ago and until a few days ago I had no desire to ever lay eyes on him again. And now I've thrown away my international Quidditch player boyfriend for an ex I hated until recently.

Yet the thing which scares me the most is that the one thing I'm most worried about is that I'll lose Scorpius again.

Please don't let that happen.

When the Prophet is delivered I realise the situation is a hundred times worse than I'd expected. A photo of me and Scorpius with our heads bent close together dominates the front page. No other news gets a look in. Luckily we're not kissing but it still screams intimacy and there is an obvious lack of other people in the bar so it looks like we're on a private, secluded date.

Shit.

I skim read the accompanying article, growing more furious by the minute. Phrases such as 'sneaking around for months', 'childhood sweethearts', 'torn about by rival families' jump out at me.

I am going to kill Stanley Cooper.

A mere hour after the Prophet arrives there's an angry knock on my door.

Here we go.

I open the door, expecting to see Ryan but instead find my dad standing on my doorstep. I brace myself for his moaning but instead he hugs me.

'Are you okay, Rosie?'

'yeah,' I mummer, 'Just can't believe someone would print that.'

'I know, if it's any consolation I've been the subject of numerous articles. I remember one time…'

I let him ramble on because somehow it cheers me up slightly and reminds me that I still have my dad even if I have lost all the other men in my life.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

I storm into the Prophet offices filled with fury. Stanley Cooper is dead. In my rage I almost don't notice Charlie Braggett, the editor, but he calls me and I stop to talk to him.

'Why the hell were those photos published?' I fume, forgetting the fact that I'm talking to my boss.

'I'm so sorry, Scorpius, Stanley changed the front cover at the last minute without anyone noticing. If it's any help he has been sacked.'

Actually that doesn't help because I was planning on cursing him straight to St Mungo's.

Just then, Lysander appears.

'Scorpius, you have a phone call.'

I follow him into our office, for once he's solemn. I take the phone- a recently new instillation so he can talk to his eccentric grandfather who 'discovered' the phone a few months ago- and Lysander leaves the room. My heart leaps as I hear the voice at the other end of the line.

'Rose?'

'Yeah, it's me, just wanted to talk to you, Roxanne gave me this number.'

'Rose, I'm so sorry for what happened, so sorry.'

I hope she realises how sincere I am.

'I know, Scorpius, so am I.'

Why does she need to be sorry?

'Rose, I-'

'Yeah?'

'Rose, I love you.'

There you go, I've gotten my true feelings out for the first time in five years.

'I think I love you too Scorpius.'

WHAT?!

'Rose, this is so-'

But I don't get to finish my sentence because someone has shut the office door and waved his wand at the phone cord to sever it.

I look up and find myself facing the man I'd least like to see right now.

'Leave my girlfriend the hell alone, Malfoy!' says Ryan Gamble with a not so subtle hint of menace in his voice.

Yep, I'm going to die right now.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay this is a bit more of a dramatic/ emotional chapter than usual, sorry if that's not your thing. **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Scorpius' POV_

Staring into the murderous eyes of a massive international Quidditch player is the last thing I want to be doing right now. Unfortunately, Ryan Gamble is now glaring at me and brandishing a wand.

Great.

'Listen, Gamble-' I begin, but I'm not allowed to finish that sentence because he tries to punch me.

I deflect it with surprising ease which seems to enrage him further.

'What the hell were you doing with my girlfriend?' he bellows.

He obviously knows little about Rose; she'd hate to be referred to as 'my girlfriend' rather than by her name right now.

I choose to not point this out to him though.

'I'm really sorry, Gamble, you seem like a great guy, it wasn't my intention to come between you and Rose.'

'Yeah right,' he snorts, 'according to James you've been obsessed with her since Hogwarts.'

What did I ever do to James Potter?!

'We dated at school but that was five years ago!' I protest.

'But here I am catching you declaring your love for her on the telephone.'

Yeah, he's got it about right.

Not sure what to say so I close my eyes and wait for the first punch to land.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

In the end I take the day off work and lounge around my flat in my pyjamas. I have no desire to go into the office and watch everyone pretend not to be talking about me. My dad has promised to see me on his way home from work, which is very nice of him considering how uncomfortable he is in emotional situations, but until then I have no desire to see anyone.

Well, except one person that is.

Do I love Scorpius? I told him I did, but do I?

Then there's all the reasons why we broke up in the first place. Dominique's not an issue anymore now she's in France all the time but there's still the problem of our families. My dad is openly blaming Scorpius for the current situation and I'm willing to bet a year's salary that at least half of my other relatives agree with him. Then there's the Malfoy's. Narcissa passed away a couple of years ago but Lucius is still as unchanged as ever from what I've heard. I run into Draco Malfoy at the Ministry occasionally but we never exchange anything more than stiff nods of acknowledgement.

I'm thinking about all this complication in my life when the doorbell rings. I jump off the sofa, fingers crossed, hoping its Scorpius.

It's not.

Ryan stands on the threshold looking angrier than I've ever seen him, including the time when an own goal of his cost England a World Cup match.

'So,' he begins, his voice carrying a dangerous edge.

I step back into the flat. He follows.

'Listen, I'm so sorry, Ryan, I didn't mean anything to happen.'

He rolls his eyes, 'spare me the lies, Rose, I know all about that childhood sweetheart stuff. You've never gotten over each other apparently.'

I notice that he's advancing towards me slightly. I step back some more.

'That's not true! We met for the first time since Hogwarts a few days ago and well-'

I let my sentence trail off because he knows perfectly well what happened then.

He sighs deeply, 'Well, I'm furious about this, but I think I can move forward with our relationship, as long as you don't see Malfoy again obviously.'

I gasp with the realisation of how painful that idea feels and in that instant I know I no longer want to be with Ryan.

'Ryan, I love you, but I don't think we can be together anymore even if you can forgive me.'

Anger flashes across his face and I'm suddenly aware of the fact that we're alone in my flat. He makes a sudden movement and I realise what he's doing a moment too late.

The force of the spell throws me back over the sofa and I hit the floor with a thud.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

Ryan didn't punch me as expected, instead he disapparated pretty quickly. I'm still slightly shaky but that's mainly from knowing that Rose loves me again.

After a few minutes of thinking of just this I realise there's no chance of getting any work done today so I decide to head home and just tell Charlie I'll work from there. I'm heading out of the main door onto the street when I bump into a very flustered Al.

'Scorpius! What the hell were you and Rose thinking?'

'We weren't,' I admit, 'But we had no idea Cooper was there.'

'Idiots,' he mutters.

'Don't blame her! The whole thing was my fault.'

'That I don't doubt.'

'Thanks mate! Anyway I've just had Gamble round-' I trail off mid-sentence.

'What?' asks Al.

'Shit!'

'What?'

'What if he's gone to see Rose?'

I grab Al's arm and disapparate to Rose's flat.

'Why the hell are we here?' asks Al grumpily, 'I don't want to see you two snogging.'

'I'm worried Gamble's giving her a hard time.'

'And why did you drag me along?'

'You're my back up man.'

Al snorts at this but shuts up quickly when we hear a thud from inside the flat.

I don't wait for reason or magic. I shoulder barge the door down, temporarily forgetting that I'm a wizard and sprint over the threshold.

Gamble is standing there, wand pointing at a seemingly unconscious Rose.

Rage replaces every component in my body and without wasting time getting my wand out, I dive at him, knocking him over.

'What have you done to her?' I yell at him.

'You two deserve each other!' he spits as he tries to wrestle me off of him, 'Both scum. You're just death eater scum as well- an added bonus!'

A voice shouts 'Stupify!' and then Al pulls me off a stunned Gamble.

Rose is sitting up, her wand still directed at Gamble. Her eyes show only rage, but she's shaking. I move towards her and wrap my arms around her. She bursts into tears and her fingernails dig into my shoulders.

'I'm so sorry, Rose,' I mutter, feeling tears prick my own eyes, 'I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. Dominique, the things I said when we broke up, kissing you in front of Cooper, Gamble hurting you. I'm so sorry.'

She says nothing in reply but stops crying after a moment. Al has disappeared. We hug for an age, neither of us saying anything, neither of us wanting to break the moment.

After a while I feel its appropriate to tell her I love her.

She breaks apart and looks up at me fiercely.

'I love you too,' she says, 'but I can't deal with all of this shit. Are we together or not?'

'I want us to be! Rose, I want us to be together more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.'

She leans in and kisses me, softly but meaningfully.

For the second time, I have Rose Weasley as a girlfriend and this time I love her even more.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Rose's POV_

Logic, reason and past experience shout at me that I shouldn't be dating Scorpius again.

But I ignore them.

The first week of our reconciliation is arguably the happiest time of my life. We spend all our time together outside of work and have surprisingly deep conversations about the past. The amount of times he's apologised to me for the stuff he did it's becoming a bit boring, but it's sweet all the same.

Ryan has disappeared off to somewhere up north for a training camp and on the first day I receive the happy news from Al that James has been given an official warning from their team coach for attempting to beat him up.

James does have his uses at times.

On our week anniversary, Scorpius and I are sitting in a nice restaurant in central London, talking easily about the past week and how great it's been.

'This past week has been absolutely amazing, Rose,' he says, twirling my hand around his across the table.

'I know,' I mummer, 'best week ever.'

'You're sure you're alright after what Gamble did?'

'For the tenth time, yes I'm fine,' I sigh.

We kiss for a while until the manager politely asks us to stop which makes us laugh and disturb the other customers even more.

We're heading out the door having had a perfect evening when something arrives to wreck it.

Or somebody.

'Hello, Rosie' says my dad.

'Dad!' I exclaim in surprise, 'what are you doing here?'

My mum appears through the door as well. That's good, he's less likely to use an unforgivable curse on Scorpius if she's here. Even though dad knows that Scorpius sort of rescued me from Ryan, he still blames him for me being in that situation in the first place.

I notice Scorpius hold out his hand and my dad ignore it as though nothing had happened.

'Dad!' I whine.

'Hello, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley,' says Scorpius politely.

My mum replies with a greeting but dad just stares Scorpius out, waiting for him to look away.

I'm having a flash back to five years ago in the Three Broomsticks.

'So, Scorpius, I hear you and my daughter are back together again.'

'Yes, sir.'

Oh why is he being this polite to him, dad doesn't deserve it.

'Hmm. Well I can't say I was too happy to hear about this development.'

'Dad!' I moan, 'Mum make him stop!'

'Yes, Ron, stop it, Scorpius is a lovely young man,' says my mum kindly.

Ron rolls his eyes, 'oh I'm sure he is.'

'I promise you, Mr Weasley, all I want is for Rose to be happy.'

My dad narrows his eyes at him. With the whole interrogating Auror act I think he's forgotten he's not actually at work.

'Well if that's the case, I wish you'd have come and spoken to my wife and I first and informed us of your intentions.'

My dad now seems under the delusion we're in the nineteenth century. I may recommend him to St Mungo's.

'Oh, erm, I would have but we've been erm busy,' stammers Scorpius, clearly at a loss for words.

'Busy doing what?'

'Oh erm, stuff with Rose.'

Oh, ground please swallow me up now.

My dad splutters in shock and Scorpius' eyes widen at how his words could be interpreted.

'Oh shit!' he says, 'I didn't mean that!'

'Okay!' I intervene, 'enough interrogation, dad, have a nice meal, goodbye.'

I march off with Scorpius and soon burst out laughing.

'Hey! That was so uncomfortable!' he protests, 'your dad's deputy of the Auror Office for God's sake.'

I laugh some more and kiss him to shut him up.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

'Why are you going into the office so early?' asks Rose.

'Oh erm we're really busy with the story about the daughter of the Italian Minister for Magic running off with that escaped convict,' I improvise wildly.

I don't even know the Italian Minister's name, let alone if he has a daughter who's ran off with a criminal.

Rose narrows her eyes at me but lets it go. I kiss her then disapparate.

When I arrive at my location I breathe a sigh of relief and thump on the door.

Al opens it reluctantly.

'Why the hell are we doing this so early?' he demands, still half asleep and wearing pyjamas.

'Because I don't want Diagon Alley to be full of people who might know Rose. She can't know about this! Now hurry up and get dressed, you're meant to be my back up guy!'

He swears at me but a few minutes later returns fully dressed and ready to leave.

The amount of shit I've put this boy through in the last ten years is unbelievably.

We apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, brush off the persistent barman and hurry along Diagon Alley looking for the right place.

'Here it is!' I say, grabbing Al's arm and pulling him to a stop.

He looks in the window apprehensively, 'are you sure?'

'Definitely. I'm going to ask Rose to marry me.'

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading so far, please keep reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Rose's POV_

I arrive at the Ministry as on time as usual and head into my department, nodding greetings to various people. When I enter my office I find the head of the department, Jacqueline Saunders, already there with a tall, olive skinned man who I recognise as the Italian Minister of Magic.

Shit in my romantic haze I'd forgotten I had a meeting with him.

'Good morning Minister,' I shake his hand politely, 'I trust you're okay?'

'Yes thank you, just had the great news that my daughter has graduated Beauxbatons top of her year.'

Oh I'd forgotten how informal he was as well. Hang on, I thought Scorpius said his daughter had run off with a criminal or something like that?

What the hell?

My meeting is thankfully over quickly although I can't remember most of it because I'm wondering why Scorpius lied to me about the news story. It was a pretty rubbish lie as well. I work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation for God's sake.

I'm half tempted to go over to the Prophet offices when Roxanne arrives unannounced and I have to shelve my plans.

Roxanne is one of those people who has no fixed income yet seems to be able to still lead an extravagant lifestyle. She flits between helping run Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes which is currently planning expansion into Europe, writing the odd article for magazines and presenting on a popular radio show. She'll be in one position for a month then move on out of boredom, which is why she thinks it's acceptable to bother people who actually work for a living half way through a weekday.

'What's up, Rox?'

'Oh not much,' she sits in a chair opposite mine, 'Just wondered if you wanted a chat or to go get some lunch.'

I raise my eyebrows at her.

'It's eleven in the morning.'

She shrugs unfazed, 'So?'

'So, some of us actually have work to do! Why don't you go and bother Lysander?'

'Oh I have but he's really busy. He's got to do Scorpius' work as well because he's not there today.'

I drop the dossier I'm holding onto the floor.

'What?'

Roxanne looks slightly alarmed by my reaction, 'Chill Rose, he's ill apparently, just because you've never taken one sick day in your life.'

'But Scorpius rushed out of the flat really early this morning saying he had loads of work to do.'

Roxanne suddenly looks very uncomfortable at having been the one to bring me this news.

Right, so the man is lying to me once again and thinks he's getting away with it.

'Right, come on Roxanne, we're going to hunt him down.'

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

'How about this one?'

Al looks at it and wrinkles his nose, 'Nah, not a big enough diamond.'

I'm ready to scream with frustration right now. Al and I have been looking at rings for the best part of two hours and neither of us can choose one. Al has turned out to be something of an engagement ring connoisseur and has rejected all the ones I've chosen on various petty grounds.

The shop owner is also fed up with us. In fact, he's reading Witch Weekly at the moment to avoid having to talk to us.

'Okay, Al, well we've looked at practically all the rings in the shop and still not found one!'

'Chill out Scorpius, we'll find one. I'm actually getting into this ring thing now, maybe I'll propose to Daisy.'

'None of your family will be at the wedding.'

I can tell he's got some swear words ready to throw at me when I have a brainwave.

'Let's go to that vintage shop down the street! The stuff in there will be so much more Rose than the rubbish in here.'

The shopkeeper gives us a very nasty glare as we leave.

In the next shop I spot the ring which I know I'll use to propose to Rose. A simple silver band with a discreet but carat- heavy diamond in the centre. Perfect.

Al whistles at the price, 'Lucius will be so proud his money's being spent on a Weasley.'

400,000 galleons.

I do a quick mental calculation of my Prophet salary, savings and the inheritances I figure I'm morally allowed to spend because they're from half decent family members.

'I'll take it,' I say to the owner.

Al looks at me, 'Really, it's so expensive!'

'Oh don't worry, as my best friend you'll be paying my rent and food money for the next ten years.'

* * *

_Rose's POV_

Roxanne and I head over to the Prophet offices, my flat, Al's house, Scorpius' flat but fail to find him.

Bastard.

After checking I'm not suicidal, Roxanne leaves me to head home and I apparate back to my own flat.

As I enter the door I realise something is different. The light is flickering, like there's loads of candles somewhere.

I step into my lounge with apprehension, 'hello?'

'Hi, Rose.'

I jump out of my skin as Scorpius appears from the kitchen.

'What the hell is going on?' I demand angrily.

Silently he takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen which is completely filled with red candles and white roses. My favourites.

My heart skips a few beats. No, this isn't what I think it is. Is it?

I look at Scorpius and he bends down onto one knee, smiling up at me. He holds out the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

'No way,' I gasp, 'this is a joke.'

He interrupts me ramblings.

'Rose, will you marry me?'

* * *

**So he's finally proposed! But what will she say...? Please keep reading and please please please keep reviewing **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

_Rose's POV_

There is only one word I need to say right now. Just one word.

'Yes.'

'Really?'

I nod, bursting into a grin, 'Yes, Scorpius Malfoy, I will marry you!'

He jumps up and pulls me into a hug, kissing me.

'I love you so much,' he murmurs.

'Me too, I can't believe it's taken us so long to work it out.'

'Only eleven years.'

I am the happiest person alive.

* * *

The following morning I glance down at my ring every five seconds. Wow, it's beautiful, I hate to think of the cost. Ah well, he was awful to me so he deserves it.

'Morning, beautiful,' says Scorpius, coming into the kitchen.

'Hey.'

A bang on the door interrupts us.

'Come in!' I shout.

Rose and Lysander bound in.

'Rose, we came to check if Scorpius had been found!' shouts Roxanne.

'Erm yes, I'm here,' grins Scorpius sheepishly.

'Where the hell were you yesterday?' demands Lysander, 'I almost needed medical assistance after the amount of work I had to do.'

'Well, we've got something to tell you,' I begin, but before I can share the happy news, Al appears.

Since when did I have an open house policy?

'How did it go?' asks Al, winking at Scorpius.

'Hang on, you were in on it?' I say incredulously.

'In on what?' demands Lysander, clearly getting annoyed now.

I waggle my ring at him and Roxanne. Their jaws drop and then Roxanne embraces me in the biggest hug ever.

'How come I wasn't let in on it?' moans Lysander but he gives Scorpius one of those odd man hug things all the same.

'Oh it's so beautiful!' gushes Roxanne as she admires my ring.

'I'm under pressure now,' mutters Lysander in an undertone.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

I still can' believe she said yes, it just hasn't sunk in yet that I'm going to marry the amazing, beautiful, clever, funny Rose Weasley.

I'm the luckiest man alive.

Except right now I don't feel so lucky because I'm sitting with Rose in the lounge of the Burrow, opposite her parents. The rest of the family is outside, probably with their ears pressed against the door. I swear her dad chose this venue just to make me feel even more intimidated.

'So, mum, dad,' says Rose, 'Scorpius and I have decided to get married.'

Hermione jumps up immediately and hugs her daughter then, to my surprise me.

'Oh I'm so pleased for you both!'

Ron's mouth is still hanging open.

'What?'

'I'm getting married,' says Rose patiently.

'To him?'

'Yes.'

Ron takes a moment to digest this then also gives his daughter a hug. He does not give me one.

'Well I'm happy for you, Rosie.' He turns to me, 'But just be warned, Scorpius, I have an army of Aurors at my disposal and if you hurt my daughter in any way I will not rest until I've tracked you down and made you pay.'

There's a few moments of very awkward silence before I reassure him that that won't be necessary.

He continues to glare at me but it seems to be a milder version of the glare he gave me when we met outside that restaurant the other day.

I'm making progress.

* * *

When it comes to telling my parents I go and see them alone. I don't want to put Rose in that situation but also she is refusing to set foot in the Manor. Not that I blame her one bit.

I go to my parents' house the day after I'd been at the Burrow and despite it being my own family this time I'm expecting a colder reception. I've not been to the Manor since I left Hogwarts. I've seen my parents fleetingly and all these meetings have been uncomfortable and awkward. Still, I feel I should tell them that I'm getting married. Whether or not I invite them to the wedding is another matter.

I'd written saying I was coming, but they look mildly surprised that I've actually turned up. My father looks even older than when I saw him last year, paler, less hair, more lines. My mother has aged better but there's a haughty look about her.

'Scorpius,' says my father formally.

I greet them both and we sit in the drawing room, talking stiltedly about my job.

I decide I'd better bring up the important topic of conversation so I can leave quicker.

'I'm marrying Rose,' I blurt out.

The silence is deafening.

'What did you say?' demands my father.

I'm reminded of Ron Weasley, except the latter is actually a good person who cares about his child.

'We're getting married,' I confirm.

My mother says nothing, as though she can't bring herself to address me.

'I don't agree with this,' says my father stubbornly.

'Well you have no say in the decision,' I say bluntly.

'You're my only son. The Malfoy heir! You have a duty.'

'A duty? What, to marry a pure blood? That's bullshit!'

Why did I come here? I should've let them read the wedding announcement in the Prophet instead.

A set of footsteps appear behind me and a new voice joins the conversation.

'Now, what is this I hear?' asks Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**So they're getting married! Well, probably anyway. I know this story is getting stupidly long now but I'm really enjoying writing it, so expect a bit more drama before the actual wedding. Anyway, please keep reviewing :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_Scorpius' POV_

You know when you've built yourself up to be brave and get something that you really don't want to do over with? Well that's the situation with me telling my parents about me and Rose getting married. Except now Lucius has destroyed my courage.

Get a grip, I tell myself. The man is in his sixties, he has lost all his fabled influence at the Ministry and within wizarding society, he's never had any respect from me and I despise all he's done. Yet he still has this knack of making me feel like a child again.

'What's this?' he repeats.

My father looks triumphant, undoubtedly thinking that Lucius will succeed in making me see sense.

Let him try.

'I'm marrying Rose Weasley,' I say bluntly, then add 'She's Ron Weasley's daughter and Arthur Weasley's granddaughter' to avoid any confusion.

Lucius simply stares at me for a moment, growing paler by the second.

'How dare you do this to our family?' he exploded suddenly.

I lean back slightly, the man is an ex-Death Eater after all.

'What do you mean?'

'The Malfoy family has been pure blood and respectable for our entire history. I will not allow you to destroy this legacy over a childhood obsession with the daughter of a blood traitor and Mudblood.

I jump out of my seat in anger, 'how dare you?'

He sneers at me, 'I'm speaking the truth, Scorpius.'

'Bullshit.'

'Don't you dare talk to me like that!' he shouts menacingly.

'Why shouldn't I? Why should I have any respect for you?'

'I'm the head of the most noble, pure family in the wizarding world.'

'You're a murderer.'

There's complete silence in the room. Neither my mother nor father have said anything since Lucius entered. This is not how I want to live my life, clinging to the past, never admitting the truth.

'What did you call me?' asks Lucius, his voice almost a whisper but with a tone of unveiled threat.

'I called you a murderer,' I confirm.

He narrows his eyes. Is he going to curse me? Let him try. I may not have been one of Voldermort's inner circle but I can definitely handle myself. I was even better than Al at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'You ungrateful swine.'

Oh he's whacking out the insults now!

He continues, 'You have lived in this Manor, enjoyed the status of the Malfoy name and now you are selfish enough to throw our family's reputation away for that Weasley slut.'

I launch myself at him, wand out, ready to attack. He responds by drawing his own wand and it looks like we might actually start cursing each other when my father casts a Shield charm powerful enough to knock us both away from each other.

I pull myself up from the floor, seething.

'This is the last time I want to lay eyes on any of you,' I spit and with those as my parting words I disapparate.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

'I hope Scorpius is alright,' I mutter, more to myself than anyone else.

The other three in the kitchen, Mum, Aunt Ginny and Lily look up at me as I speak.

'He'll be fine,' Lily reassures me, as laid back as ever.

Lily's just won the position of Seeker on one of the country's best Quidditch teams, which means she'll be playing James a lot of the time. We're all so proud of her, especially Uncle Harry, who's even more over-protective than my dad. I don't get to spend loads of time with lily because of our busy jobs but it's her twentieth birthday today so everyone's gathered at the Burrow to celebrate. Scorpius will be here soon, he's just gone to break the news of our engagement to his parents.

Good luck to him.

'Are the Malfoy's going to be that annoyed?' asks Ginny, frowning slightly.

'Probably,' I admit, 'He's seen them twice since he left Hogwarts and now he's going to tell them that he's marrying me. I don't think he'll be holding out for an inheritance.'

'Well, Scorpius himself is lovely,' says my mum.

Lily nods her agreement at this, having met him a lot at Hogwarts and because of his close friendship with Al.

'Oh, yeah, Al's always been on about how great he is,' adds Ginny.

I feel comforted by the fact that my family seems to approve of the match. Granddad Weasley didn't take it too well, although he was hoping all of us would marry Muggles, but everyone else seems perfectly happy for me. Even dad seems to have come round to the idea.

'So who else is coming today?' I ask, changing the subject.

'Oh the whole family,' says Ginny, 'Charlie's on a break from work so he's coming with the latest too young girlfriend. Bill and Fleur are back from France and I think Victoire and Teddy are coming with them. Not sure about Louis or Dominique though.

Oh God, please don't let her turn up.

Suddenly I hear the sound of someone apparating into the yard. I step outside and there's Scorpius, looking ruffled.

'What's up?' I say quietly so Mum, Ginny and Lily, who are all in the kitchen, can't hear.

'Well I've just had the biggest argument of my life with my family. Lucius and I almost had a duel.'

What? Does him marrying me honestly provoke this much of an issue with them?

'Really?' I gasp.

He nods, looking annoyed still.

'Listen, Scorpius, I don't want to be the reason for you not speaking to your family.'

He pulls me towards him and looks straight into my eyes.

'Rose, I love you. They don't matter, I;m not going to spend my life unhappy just to please them. They don't deserve it. You're more important.'

Right answer.

'I love you' I murmur and lean in to kiss him.

We're interrupted however by the sound of another person apparating, a few feet away from us.

I look at the new arrival.

Oh hell no.

For the first time in years I'm looking at Dominique Weasley.

'Well, well,' she grins, 'Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are still together! Who would have guessed that?!'

* * *

**So she's back! Let me know what you think and please review :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_Rose's POV_

'What the hell are you doing here?' I demand.

Dominique shrugs, 'Wanted to see my darling cousin, Lily, of course.'

And she struts off into the house.

Why is it that every time something good is happening to me, something bad happens as well? Don't I deserve a break by now?

Scorpius looks very uncomfortable for which I don't blame him. The entire family found out about Dominique kissing him when she sold that ridiculous story to the Prophet. The good signs my dad's been displaying towards the engagement will be over when he's reminded of what happened.

'Why is it all so hard?' I ask Scorpius, who has not said a word since Dominique appeared, 'We're not bad people, so why do we have so much drama in our lives?'

He thinks for a moment, 'Because we love each other so much.'

I look into his deep blue eyes and realise he's right. We love each other so much, we always have done, and that's caused so many issues.

'Do you think it's worth it?'

'Absolutely', he grins.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

Lily's birthday meal at the Burrow turns out to be great fun in the end, partly because Dominique disappears again after an hour or so, but mainly because Rose's family are lovely towards me. Even her dad.

Within a few minutes of the meal getting in to full swing, I'm being cross examined by Percy Weasley, aka Minister for Magic, over an unflattering article the Prophet published about him last week. I take this as a good sign.

He's not the only one who talks to me like I'm already family. James and Fred are as friendly around me as Al, Fleur and Victoire quiz me on the wedding plans with an insistence that is almost scary and even Harry chats to me like he's known me for years. Rose's dad still hasn't completely warmed to me, I figure that'll take a few months yet, but he's perfectly civil and makes an effort to talk to me.

Rose and I apparate back to my flat after the meal and I realise that with her I have found everything I ever wanted. Obviously Rose is the best thing in my life, but I've also gained a great set of people in the Weasley- Potters. It makes my family life seem even more depressing in comparison.

But I don't have to concern myself with my family anymore, I remind myself, as I walk home hand in hand with Rose.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I have one of the most high pressured jobs in the Ministry. I write articles for academic magazines in my spare time. I have the biggest, most chaotic family in history. I have mental friends like Roxanne and Lysander to deal with. I'm in a relationship with the son of my father's enemy.

So why the hell is a simple wedding making me want to tear my hair out with stress?!

When I started the wedding planning, I had a naïve and happy vision that I could do a bit of work on it every few days. Find the venue when I felt like it, choose a dress when I'm next in Diagon Alley. I've now realised that wedding planning does not work that way.

Since Scorpius proposed two months ago, my days have been jam-packed with florist meetings, tasting of sample menus, shoe shopping, as well as my regular job at the Ministry. Looking back, choosing Roxanne as my Chief Bridesmaid was a bit stupid because she is one of the least organised, most relaxed women ever. I should have chosen Lucy. She's a control freak but at least I could have delegated loads of tasks to her!

I'm at home one evening, looking at venue options when Scorpius arrives back from work.

'Hi,' I shout.

'Hey, beautiful,' he kisses me, 'What are you looking at?'

'Venue options,' I groan, then add 'for the wedding' to avoid confusion.

'Well I'd hope you weren't planning another event which requires such a big venue. The cost of this wedding makes me wish I still had my inheritance.

I nod in agreement. Initially my dad was paying for the whole thing, but when he realised how extravagant my tastes were, and how big the wedding was becoming, he hastily withdrew his offer. Which is probably a good idea unless he wants to have to sell his house and all his possessions. So now he's promised to pay half, which still leaves Scorpius and I with a considerable bill to foot.

Great.

'Am I worth the stress?' I joke.

'Well, I'm questioning that myself,' he laughs back.

There's a knock on the door something which has become very regular since the wedding announcement. A family member is always popping round with advice.

'Come in,' I shout.

Al, Roxanne and Lysander wander in.

What a surprise.

'Hey, guys,' says Scorpius from the kitchen where he's making one of his questionable meals.

'Alright?' asks Al, 'We came to see if you wanted to go and get a drink?'

'I will do, once I've decided where the hell I'm getting married!' I exclaim, losing it slightly.

Lysander steps back, not liking too much drama.

'Okay,' says Roxanne clapping her hands together and looking more purposeful than I've ever seen her, 'What are the options?'

I hand her the brochure.

She skims through it, her eyebrows getting higher and higher as she clocks the prices of each place.

'Whoa' she whistles, 'This place looks amazing.'

'Is that the manor house on the cliff?' I ask, thinking of my favourite one.

She nods.

'They can't be that expensive,' says Al and he tugs the booklet away from Roxanne.

His reaction is comical, 'Jesus! It's a good job my future wife may be an international supermodel.'

'Please don't tell me you're still seeing Daisy instead of Nicola?' I say sharply.

Scorpius sticks his head out of the kitchen, 'I told you no one liked her, Al.'

Meanwhile Lysander takes a look at the venue prices and whistles, 'When we get married, Rox, we can have our wedding in a garden or something.'

She scowls at him.

I feel a wave of despair wash over me, 'Where the hell am I going to get married? Every where's so expensive!'

Scorpius suddenly bounds out of the kitchen.

'What?' I ask, slightly alarmed.

'Lysander, you're a genius.'

'Yeah don't make the rest of them jealous mate.'

'What do you mean?' I demand.

'Rose, we can get married in a garden.'

I make a point of sticking my head out of the window of our London flat.

'We don't have a garden,' I say pointedly.

'Not our garden…'

* * *

**Okay, I know I've dragged this story out a bit but I promise the next chapter is the wedding. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and please keep reviewing! :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

_Scorpius' Pov_

'Here's to Scorpius' last night of freedom!' shouts James, holding up his glass and downing it.

Al rolls his eyes at me, probably also wondering how James and Fred, whom I've only spoken to a handful of times each have ended up on my stag night.

The initial plan was quite simple. Al, Lysander and I were going to go to a few bars and have a fun but not too rowdy night. This plan fell apart a bit when I found out that I was spending the night before the wedding at Al's parents' place. Once we'd decided to have the wedding at the Burrow, Rose thought it'd be easier if she stayed there. Hermione, Ginny and Lily wanted to be in the middle of it so they're there as well, so Al said Lysander and I could stay at his. It was pretty easy to get past Harry and Ron who were drinking Firewhiskey and lamenting about their grown up children when we left. However, just as we were leaving James and Fred pounced on us and have dragged us to what is apparently the hippest bar in London.

I have to admit though, they know how to have a good night.

I've lost count of the amount of whiskeys that have been forced down me and the number of times Fred has ribbed me about being trapped from tomorrow onwards.

'I might ask Rose to marry me,' declares Lysander, slurring slightly from the alcohol, 'I mean this is great.'

'This is only the stag do,' Al points out.

'Don't be boring, Al, this is the best part!' yells James, and he heads off to the bar with one of the many women who have recognised him as the England Seeker.

I laugh then turn to Al, 'who's your plus one tomorrow?'

'Well either Nicola or Daisy, I can't remember which one I've invited actually.'

'Great, so I can expect an angry girl fight at my wedding?'

'Sounds alright to me,' reasons Fred.

'Tonight has been good,' I announce suddenly, no doubt spurred on by the Firewhiskey, 'Even with the gate crashers.'

'Hey! We're still doing this when you're married!' shouts Al.

'Of course we will, Rose isn't that controlling!'

Fred raises his eyebrows in disagreement.

'Anyway,' I continue, 'This is a great last night before tomorrow. And stop drinking Al, you're my best man!'

'I'm still not happy about that,' grumbles Lysander.

* * *

_Rose's POV_

'Excited?' asks Lily.

I nod, yes I'm excited. I'm also nervous. Very nervous. The champagne, however, is helping with this.

I'm in my favourite bar with Roxanne, Lily, Lucy and Nicola, Al's sometimes girlfriend who's been invited tomorrow and I like more than he does.

'I don't think Lysander will ever propose to me,' moans Roxanne moodily, staring into the bottom of her glass.

The wedding has had a very odd effect on Roxanne, taking her from an anti-wedding girl to an obsessive.

'Of course he will,' says Nicola, 'And if he doesn't then he's not worth it.'

'Oh you are too good for my brother,' says Lily.

'So, Rose, this is it, last night of freedom,' giggles Lucy, who has just finished her second glass of champagne, something which is very adventurous for her.

'Yeah then I'll just be a wife, not a single girl.'

'Yeah, have fun with that!' laughs Lily, the girl who flits from relationship to relationship just having a great time because she's young, fun and Harry Potter's daughter.

'Seriously though,' she says, 'Are you looking forward to tomorrow? No regrets?'

'None at all,' I reply truthfully, 'I know we've had our ups and downs.'

Roxanne snorts at this.

'But,' I continue, 'This is it for us.'

And with that I realise that tomorrow may just be the best day of my life.

* * *

When I wake up way too early the following morning I experience such a mass of butterflies in my stomach that it's painful.

'Rose? Are you awake?' yells Lily from the hall.

'Yeah, come in.'

She wanders in looking more excited than me.

'You're getting married!' she squeaks.

I'm about to reply when Roxanne and Lucy appear and join us all gathered on the edge of my bed,

'I'm so nervous I feel like I could be sick,' I complain.

'Everyone feels like that,' comes a voice from the hallway and my mum, Ginny and Angelina appear in the doorway.

Are the females in my family nocturnal?

'Do you mind if Rose and I have chat?' asks mum, and everyone disperses to have showers and breakfast before the make-up artists and hair stylists arrive.

'How are you feeling, Rosie?'

'I'm terrified.'

She smiles, 'So was I, but don't worry, Scorpius is lovely.'

'I know. I'm more nervous that I might fall over or something!'

She laughs, 'If your dad lets you fall over walking down the aisle then he'll be the one needing a new wedding.'

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

Today is the day I'm going to marry Rose Weasley.

Wow.

I get up way too early and sit in James's room watching the sun come up. James himself is still AWOL having disappeared with a group of fan girls last night and not been seen since.

At eight o clock I think I can justify going downstairs where, to my surprise, AL and Lysander are sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for me.

'Alright, groom?'

I roll my eyes, 'Can we hold off the jokes until I'm safely married please?'

'Oh, yes,' grins Al wickedly, 'My best man speech won't leave a dry eye in the house.'

'Jesus, Lysander, can you check it's not too appalling?'

'Nope, since I wasn't chosen to be best man, I see no reason to assist you now.'

'Hey! You're the ring bearer! Stop moaning!'

'Fine,' he mutters.

I stop for a moment.

I'm marrying Rose today.

I've never been so happy in my life.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay this chapter is quite short but it's more like an epilogue than a real chapter. Hope you like it anyway. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_Rose's POV_

Well, we get married.

And it is the best day of my life by far. Better than getting my six outstanding NEWTs, better than landing my job at the Ministry, better than finding out Dominique couldn't come to the wedding because she's in rehab in France.

The guest list gets slightly out of hand and everyone I've ever laid eyes on is there. My whole family are gathered in the first few rows, as are Teddy and Andromeda and the Lovegood/ Scamanders. Behind them are rows of work colleagues and family friends; Professor Longbottom and his wife Hannah, Lee Jordan his wife and their son who is good friends with James, the Thomases, the Deans, Kingsley Shacklebott, and then a gathering of ex and current Hogwarts teachers, McGonagall, Sprout, Hagrid, Flitwick and Slughorn.

Wow.

I wear a simple, elegant dress with a lot of lace which is very me and not too fussy. I walk up the aisle with my dad, who looks the most nervous person there, with Roxanne holding my train and Lily and Lucy carrying flowers behind her.

Scorpius looks- well he looks better than anyone I've ever seen. Al is standing beside him grinning and Lysander seems to have snuck into the main wedding party for some reason and is standing on Al's left.

And that's it. Everything else just fades away and all I can focus on is me and Scorpius.

That's all that matters to me.

* * *

_Scorpius' POV_

I cannot put into words the feelings that are going through me right now. After knowing her for twelve years I've finally married Rose Weasley.

To my immense surprise considering the people there, the wedding goes brilliantly. The only issue being when Daisy and Nicola, both of whom the idiotic Al accidently invited, run into each other at the buffet table and rather than arguing with each other both dump Al simultaneously. Ah well.

My parents weren't there, probably because I didn't invite them. And the bonus part is that Stanley Cooper was hovering around outside the Burrow snapping away, so I don't even have to tell them about the wedding; they can read about it in the Prophet. And for the first time in my life I have no interest in them, none at all.

As Rose and I have our first dance in front of everyone I realise I have found everything I ever wanted. And that I'll be happy for the rest of my life. With her.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this story, hope you liked it! Please review this last chapter. Oh and if anyone likes Twilight (which I know is unusual in Harry Potter fans) please read the fanfic I'm writing about that. If not then my next Harry Potter one is going to be about Lily Luna so please read that. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay I know the last chapter was meant to be the end of the story but I really wanted to add in Al's best man speech, so here it is. Hope you like it and please review :)**

* * *

_Al's POV_

'Erm, hello?'

Everyone keeps talking.

I whack my fork against my champagne glass.

Everyone continues to talk.

'Oi!' yells Lysander, 'Harry Potter's son is about to do the best man speech people!'

Everyone shuts up immediately.

'Cheers Lysander.'

'I mean, I can promise without a doubt that mine would have been much better but Scorpius wanted the celeb factor, so you'll have to suffer through Al's jokes.'

Yeah, cheers mate.

'Anyway,' I begin, trying to ignore the couple of hundred pairs of eyes staring at me, 'Scorpius and I have known each other for years, ever since our first day of Hogwarts when we bonded over our shared fear of being put in scummy Slytherin.'

Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin house clears his throat.

I tug at my collar, feeling my face blush, 'No offence intended of course.'

'We Ravenclaws have always frowned upon such disgusting prejudice,' says Lysander in a stage whisper.

I shoot a glare at him and continue, 'And I've known Rose since I was born because, well because she's my cousin.'

Someone coughs awkwardly. A voice saying 'Well, call the Prophet,' is carried across the garden.

'So,' I continue, 'I have known them separately and together, but I can say wholeheartedly that they are better together. Well, apart from the time when they were together and Scorpius still kissed another girl.'

Silence.

'Oh come on!' I yell, 'Dominique's not even here! That was funny!'

'Heartless,' mutters Lysander loudly.

I ignore my miserable, no sense of humour audience and press on, 'So, Rose and Scorpius are brilliant together, they always have a good time together and I know that me, Roxanne and Lysander- their most intimate friends- always have a mind blowing time when we all come together.'

Even Lysander is quiet this time.

'Shit! That was not meant to come out that way!'

'Sit down, Al,' suggests my dad from the nearest table.

I take his advice and stomp back to the top table; purposely not looking at Rose or Scorpius.

'Well,' announces Lysander, standing up and clearing his throat, 'I expected that the so called best man would screw this up, just as he screwed up by inviting two girls to this thing, but don't panic, I have prepared a few words for this very moment.'

I'm going to kill this man.

'Rose and Scorpius are two beautiful people, beautiful separately but completely blooming when they are together. I am blessed to say that I have had the privilege of having them both in my life for many years and I can honestly say that they have enriched every moment that I've spent with them. I know everyone here will agree that whenever you see them you know you are in the presence of true love. For theirs is a love that is everlasting, awe- inspiring, all consuming. And it one that we all aspire to experience ourselves. So, please join me in raising a glass to Rose and Scorpius!'

'Oh, Lysander,' cries someone, 'That was beautiful.

'Hear, hear,' adds someone else.

A loud round of applause fills the garden.

'Right!' I yell, getting to my feet again, 'I can assure you that I know Rose and Scorpius much better, since I'm her cousin and his best friend. Lysander's status is a flimsy one; he's just a family friend. And let's be honest, not a close one.'

'Well, expect for the fact that he's dating Roxanne, our cousin,' chips in Lily.

'Yes but what value is that in the real world?' I ask.

'Well, Luna helped defeat Voldermort,' adds James.

Nice to have a bit of sibling support.

'Oh don't worry about Al,' laughs Lysander, 'it's just a case of best man failure.'

'Excuse me! At least I was chosen to be best man!'

'You were only chosen to bring in the reporters.'

'Well you're not exactly going to do that are you? Unless the Quibbler has a society column.'

'I'll have you know that I could get in the Daily Prophet if I wanted, Albus!'

'You work for the flipping Daily Prophet!'

'No, I could get in without out that, I could do something mad.'

'Well I'm going back to Egypt to battle ancient curses next week.'

'I'm interviewing the head of the International Wizarding Organisation on Friday!'

'I have a supermodel for a girlfriend!'

'No you don't!' clarifies Daisy from the back.

'At least I have a girlfriend!' laughs Lysander.

'The one you've been dating for years and won't commit to?'

'I will too!'

'Oh really?'

Both of us have completely forgotten our audience, or the fact that it's our best friends' wedding.

'Yeah!' he yells then turns to Roxanne, 'Roxanne, will you marry me?'

The entire front row bursts in to tears.

Oh for God's sake!

* * *

**Please review, and I need suggestions for a new story because I have no idea what to write about next!**


End file.
